


Sangre Antigua

by Kass_Descartez



Series: El Lobo y La Luna [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Mental Anguish, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: Evelline siempre a sentido que no encaja en su familia, no tiene la complexión correcto. Por si fuera poco es hija de una casa noble. Su vida fue elegida por ella, tanto si le gusta como si no.





	1. El Caballero

El bosque que tenía delante le ofrecía un escondite pero no lo suficiente, cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil enfrentarse a la soledad de estar dentro y sentirse presa de una obscuridad que le sofocaba. Ahí de pie a la luz del sol todo cambiaba, podía olvidar por algunas horas como había cambiado su vida y podía fingir ser otra persona.  
Rápidamente dejo atrás las construcciones internándose aún más en el bosque, viajaba al norte con una túnica sencilla de algodón gris, unos pantalones de cuero negro y una bolsa con la comida inicio su viaje. Las prendas eran un poco grandes su cuerpo menudo y aun sin desarrollar plenamente pero no le importaba. La cuidad podía verse a lo lejos, antes de las primeras luces del día inicio su viaje, al alba estaba cruzaba las puertas de la cuidad como cualquier otro visitante se dirigió al mercado.  
Al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina se encontró con la primer dificultad los guardias corrían de un lado a otro.  
\- Buen día señores, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto en cuando uno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.  
\- Márchate, hemos cerrado la plaza por orden del comandante – con un gruñido respondió el guardia mientras le ordenaba que se fuera.  
Maldijo su mala suerte como podía pasar esto precisamente ahora, si el capitán de los guardias estaba cerrando la zona de la cuidad solo podía significar una cosa. Alguno de los miembros de una familia noble estaba en la cuidad.  
Dejo de lado sus pensamientos, decidió probar suerte en otra de las zonas, regreso por el camino tomado para ir a los campos del sur. Al dar vuelta a la izquierda para entrar en el camino del sur, fue derribado por alguien que corría a su dirección.  
\- ¡Pero qué ocurre! – grito al levantarse - No puede uno caminar tranquilamente.  
\- Lo siento me persiguen… – al momento se levantaba, se acercó a la esquina y miro.  
\- Lo siento me sorprendiste – por un momento se detuvo a observar, era una joven delgada y esbelta que se encontró adelante, con la piel clara y cabello azabache le parecía más joven que él - ¿Quién te persigue?  
\- Yo…no importa…– sus ojos brillantes como la plata le observaban con un extraño escrutinio - se han ido al otro lado, al mercado. Lamento mucho el haberte derribado.  
\- No me derribaste…. solo me tomaste desprevenido – Le molesto sin conocer la razón, por su comentario. – no importa seguiré.  
\- Debes estar aquí para ingresar a las filas de los caballeros, no…– la expresión se suavizó como si su objetivo hubiera sido simplemente molestarle - te dejare entonces  
\- De hecho no estoy interesado en…- su frase quedo inconclusa ya que su interlocutora se marchó dejándolo solo.

Lo dejo atrás sin prestar atención se alejó. Sin estar seguro del porqué, tenía algunas calles siguiendo a la extraña joven que lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Caminaba con cautela y sigilo por la cuidad, parecía moverse como si perteneciera a las calles, pero había algo en ella que le hacía destacar. Empezó a irritarle la situación mientras daba vueltas y vueltas por los callejones, de repente la perdió de vista al dar la vuelta en un recodo, como podía perderla de vista tan rápido.

\- ¡Pretendes ser mi sombra acaso! – con un cuchillo en su garganta, escucho la voz a su espalda.  
\- No pretendo nada, solo… – con un rápido giro se liberó de su atacante, para encontrarse con los ojos grises nuevamente.  
\- Eres bueno lo reconozco, - con una sonrisa y un tono cantarín le respondió.  
\- Al igual que tu…– el tono burlón de la muchacha le resulto muy molesto - al parecer.  
\- Claro que puedo cuidarme sola, así que ahora déjame en paz – sus ojos chispaban. No comprendía que la había irritado tanto. Debía ser que pretendía ser su “sombra”.

Enfrascados es su discusión, no se percataron que llamaron la atención de un indeseable grupo al final de la calle. El jefe con un movimiento de cabeza dio la orden de atraparlos. Al darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados por tres hombres vestidos con pantalones de piel sucia y dagas en las manos.  
La agilidad de la joven le ayudo a esquivar el golpe de jefe de los ladrones, haciéndolo chocar con el hombre detrás de ella, dejándolos fuera de combate. El muchacho golpeo al primer atacante en el rostro y giro para evitar la daga del segundo, una capa de humo empezó a extenderse rápidamente. Mientras el humo crecía una mano lo sujeto del antebrazo, corrieron para alejarse de los ladrones. Serpentearon por varias calles, finalmente llegaron a una calle que conducía al mercado de la cuidad. 

\- Como has podido ver se cuidarme sola. – empezaba a recobrar la tranquilidad en la voz. - Agradezco tu ayuda, pero será mejor que continúes tu camino – se esforzó por usar un tono cortés.  
\- No me agradezcas, no ha sido mi intención – de pronto recordó lo molesta que le parecía - Si te metes en problemas sola, supongo que saldrás sola – simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
Se miraron durante un momento, cada uno dio la espalda al otro para marcharse, esperando no volver a cruzarse con el otro.  
.. _ ..

Escucho las melodías del trovador mientras probaba la cerveza de malta de la zona, sentado en la barra se dedicó a observar todo el lugar con atención. Podía reconocer el oficio de casi todos los asistentes con solo observarlos un rato. Pudo ver que el lugar estaba lleno de granjeros del este y el sur, fácilmente reconocidos por su acento y sus modales. Encontró algunos mercaderes de metales y de pieles, tan apreciados en la temporada que iniciaba.  
Regreso a la taberna del cuerno negro al ocaso, tenía ya 5 días en la cuidad. Encontró lugar en una posada al lado oeste del pueblo hacía ya 3 noches, a la mañana siguiente seria el iniciarían las competencia de los caballeros solo aceptaban guerreros capaces de cumplir las pruebas que se realizaban cada otoños, en esta ocasión esta cuidad seria la sede. Desde el decreto blanco eran recibidos a cualquier ciudadano que aprobara las pruebas, ya no se conformaba de miembros de las familias reconocidas. El deseo de la dama era claro ofrecer a todo aquel que deseara esforzarse obtener el honor y la gloria de tener un lugar entre los guerreros más importantes, como regalo a su hija, según se rumoraba.  
Su estadía no destaco, aprendió hace algún tiempo que la mejor manera de conocer un lugar era pasar por el sin ser notado por el resto de la población. Apuro su trago y decidió retirarse, le esperaba un gran día.  
Como en cada ocasión la selección de nuevos reclutas para los caballeros llenarían la cuidad por dos semanas, como cada otoño. Representaba una oportunidad perfecta para todo el dominio y sus alrededores. Este año fue lleno de sorpresas, la más significativa de ellas fue el descubrimiento de un guerrero sin precedentes. En las últimas 3 oportunidades ninguno ellos consiguieron una presentación más contundente. Cada una de sus participaciones fue superada con gran estrategia y habilidad.  
.. _ ..

Al finalizar las dos semanas con una participación sobresaliente, sus rivales lo menospreciaron por su apariencia débil. Derrotando con astucia y habilidad a sus enemigos. Fue presentado ante el señor del dominio. Le otorgarían la posibilidad de servir en su guardia personal, impresionados por el desempeño en las pruebas. Llevándose una sorpresa aun mayor para sí mismo.  
\- Deseo felicitarle por su desempeño en las pruebas – inicio Lord Alphonse – esperamos acepte formar parte de la guardia en Ostwick – concluyo.  
\- Será un honor servir a su casa – presento un arco al noble – agradezco sus palabras, Lord TreveLyan.  
\- Todo arreglado entonces – se giró para llamar a quien estaba a su espalda – te presento a Ser Edmund Stanford – mientras se unía a él una mujer joven – su gracia Lady Eveline señora de Ostwick.  
\- Un honor estar a sus pies su gracia – se inclinó confundido, tenía la impresión de haberle visto antes. Pero no podía colocar donde – soy su espada y escudo, mi señora.  
\- Bienvenido al servicio de nuestra casa – la voz de la mujer le golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Al saber por qué le resultaban familiares – nos aseguraremos de que no desee abandonar nuestro dominio.

Se instaló en las barracas de la fortaleza, le fue entregada su armadura y equipamiento. El comandante Will llamo a los nuevos seis reclutas a la primera luz del alba a su despacho. Su ordenanza como cavaliarys se llevaría a cabo esta mañana la preparación estaba concluida. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, una gran sala con tres enormes ventanas de un lado y estantes llenos de libros en el otro. Escucho el llamado a la puerta del comandante y esperaron la respuesta.

\- ¡Adelante señores, les espero! – una voz llamo detrás de las puertas, se abrieron para dejarles pasar.  
\- ¡Es un honor estar a sus pies, mi señora! – respondieron al unísono con una rodilla al suelo, en señal de respeto.  
\- ¡Agradezco enormemente su servicio y sus esfuerzos! – con un movimiento de su mano solicito se levantaran.  
\- ¡Como nuestros antepasados y descendientes fieles. En la vida nuestras espadas solo sirven a su Gracia! – la respuesta hizo vibrar el lugar.

Con la vista fija al frente continuo con la ceremonia. Un asentimiento de cabeza acepto sus palabras de servicio. Una caja de madera de pino con la bestia negra grabada resguardaba las espadas de acero azulado, entregadas a cada uno de los nuevos guardias al servicio de su casa. Fueron envestidos Cavaliarys como era su propósito al enfrentar las pruebas el otoño pasado. Cada uno de los miembros del grupo había cumplido su entrenamiento de seis semanas, delate tenía a los 6 nuevos miembros de su guardia personal. 

\- ¡Con la entrega de la presente espada, se solicita de su servicio a la casa TreveLyan! ¿es su deseo servir a mi familia? – el compromiso y fuerza que trasmitía su voz le sorprendió.  
\- ¡Sin duda en nuestro corazón, nuestra vida le pertenece! – rugió en respuesta el grupo con voz atronadora.  
\- ¡Bienvenidos Cavaliarys a la casa TreveLyan! – concluyo el ordenamiento he indico que podían levantarse – pueden retirarse Cavaliarys.  
Se retiraron liderando el grupo, seguidos por el comandante Will. En la puerta su guardia dio media vuelta hacia ella, con una reverencia salieron dejándole sola nuevamente en la sala de la biblioteca. Regresaron al despacho del comandante para que se les entregaran sus órdenes.


	2. La Dama

El bullicio en la cuidad era tal que en las posadas no se encontraba lugar para albergar a los todos los jóvenes que querían probar suerte en la competencia. Cierto era que significaba un gran riesgo para alguien sin entrenamiento o al menos sin una adecuada resistencia y preparación. La muerte accidental de algún participante era algo normal pese a la seguridad de las actividades. La mayoría de ellas causa de la irresponsabilidad y exceso de confianza de las mismas víctimas.  
En esta ocasión tenía decidido ver la competencia de cerca, había considerado participar hace algún tiempo pero cambio de parecer. Después de observar en sigilo las actividades de pícaro y caballeros por dos estaciones, decidió cuál sería su especialidad.  
Llego sin problemas a su taberna favorita en la cuidad “El Carnero Augusto”, se reuniría ahí con el resto de sus amigos, conocía las calles y poseía habilidad para cambiar algunos objetos de manos sin ser detectados. Sus amigos le enseñaron algunos trucos y les compartió algunos, casi del dominio público, lo realmente interesantes los guardo para sí.  
En la esquina norte del local los encontró reunidos esperando su llegada sin duda, rápidamente se encontró arriba en la cadena de mando del grupo. Su tenacidad le hizo acreedora a una rápida ascensión entre ellos, cada vez realizaba operaciones más arriesgadas con éxito.  
\- Que tal chicos ¿Qué nos trae por aquí? – se coló detrás de la mesa y se recargo en la pared del fondo.  
\- Llegas tarde – el grandulón de cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho - dijiste al ocaso - le espetó.  
\- Acaso crees que me importa, he – permaneció inmóvil.  
\- Deja eso ya, Garth, siempre es lo mismo. – la chica rubia de cabello corto le hablo. - Déjalo  
\- Todos a callar, tenemos trabajo – la miro fijamente, esperando respuesta. - o ¿no?  
\- ¿Pero acaso dudas de mí? – el tono burlón que usaba para irritarlos le encantaba, era la mejor manera de controlarlos.  
\- No pretendas pasarte de lista, no eres más que… - fue imposible concluir la frase, en un rápido movimiento tenía en su garganta una daga.  
\- No pretendo nada, cuida tu boca, no deberías olvidar con quien hablas “amigo”. – observo sus ojos llenos de terror, y cuando no tubo duda de que había entendido su lugar se relajó.  
\- Cumplan sus órdenes – con un golpe seco dejo un trozo de papel en la mesa.  
Salió del lugar como cualquier otro viajero, caminaría de regreso hasta la posada del dragón negro en el lado este del camino secundario de la cuidad. Cruzo la sala para subir a al segundo piso, a la mitad del ascenso le fue cerrado el paso por dos hombres de mal aspecto, con ropas de cuero desgastado y sucio, se trataría de hombres de “el mal perdedor”.

\- Chicos por que no se ahorran las heridas y se largan – su exceso de confianza irrito a los sujetos.

En un rápido movimiento el primer hombre se lanzó hacia adelante con la daga de hierro en la mano. Resultando muy fácil tomar su brazo a la altura del codo, para usarlo como escudo, empujándole para que perdiera en equilibrio. Al hacerlo retroceder trastabillo y cayó sobre su compañero de espalda, llevándolo a rodar escalera abajo.  
Solo necesito llegar al final de la escalera, a la derecha estaba su habitación. La cruzo corriendo para llegar a la ventana. Camino por la cornisa de madera hasta el techo del establo. Aguardaría un tiempo y saldría de ahí.

.. _ ..

Las primeras luces del día le recibirían pronto, tenía que llegar a su destino cuanto antes. Corriendo doblo la esquina en su prisa no se percató del sujeto que tenía delante hasta que fue muy tarde. Sin poder evitarlo derribo con un joven hombre sin prestarle mucha atención. Se levantó para mirar con cautela tras la esquina si sus perseguidores la habían notado. Por fortuna giraron en dirección al mercado de la cuidad.  
Al saber que no era seguida. Con una rápida vista al tipo de cabello negro y piel bronceada que acababa de derribar, sus inusuales ojos de amatista destellaron. Solo le bastó esa mirada para saber que su visita a la cuidad tendría solo un objetivo, ser un recluta. Casi sintió lastimas por él, no parecía tener las cualidades necesarias para cumplir el reto. No dudaba que se trataría de uno de los desdichados que perecían en su intento. Con apenas unas palabras decidió alejarse cuanto antes, le irritaba encontrase con este tipo de personas.  
Solo dos calles le tomo darse cuenta que era seguida por el “aspirante a recluta”. Tendría que darle una lección, de otra manera no la dejaría en paz. Al doblar en la siguiente esquina, de un salto se subió al techo bajo de la casa a su derecha y espero. Continuo su camino y de detuvo debajo de ella observando, cuando estuvo a dos pasos del muro bajo lentamente, situándose en su espalda.

\- ¡Pretendes ser mi sombra acaso! – coloco una daga en su garganta y espero su reacción.  
Le sorprendió la agilidad y habilidad que demostraba, no era alguien ordinario. Le pareció que se había equivocado en su juicio inicial era más de lo que dejaba que notasen a simple vista. Inicio una conversación con el extraño que se extendió más de lo que realmente deseaba.

\- No pretendo nada, solo… – con un rápido giro se liberó de ella. Permitiéndole solo alejarse dos pasos de él.  
\- Eres bueno lo reconozco. “Mejor de lo esperado” pensó con suficiencia - con una sonrisa y un tono cantarín le respondió.  
\- Al igual que tu…– estaba molesto o sorprendido por su ataque. “Avergonzado seguro” pensó - al parecer.  
\- Claro que puedo cuidarme sola, así que ahora déjame en paz – le enfureció demasiado pronto este hombre. Debía ser que pretendía ser su “sombra”.

Su conversación llamo la atención de “amigos” indeseables de los que huía, había olvidado que le seguían de cerca, rápidamente les rodearon para atacarles. Supo en el instante que serían superados rápidamente así que lo saco de ahí antes de que acabara herido. No habría sido muy justo que terminara así su viaje, después de tener solo la mala suerte de toparse con ella. Con un movimiento de cabeza dio la orden de atraparlos. Al darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados por tres hombres, comprendió que debía sacarlo de la situación.  
Ágilmente esquivar el golpe de jefe de los ladrones, lo pateo para que chocar con el hombre detrás de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al chico golpeo al primer atacante en el rostro y girar para evitar la daga del segundo. Con un rápido movimiento libero una bomba de humo que empezó a extenderse rápidamente. Tomo el antebrazo del chico y le saco a rastras del humo corrieron por serpenteantes calles hasta la seguridad de la calle que conducía al mercado de la cuidad. 

\- Como has podido ver se cuidarme sola. – informo al hombre - Agradezco tu ayuda, pero será mejor que continúes tu camino – su respiración se normalizaba y se forzó por ser Cortez.  
\- No me agradezcas, no ha sido mi intención – espeto el extraño haciéndole enfurecer - Si te metes en problemas sola, supongo que saldrás sola – simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo en la zona del mercado solo. Se miraron durante un momento, “estúpido arrogante” quería gritarle. Estuvieron a punto de matarle por seguirle. Respiro onda y se giró. Solo esperando no volver a cruzarse con él. Le había irritaba en serio, demasiado rápido para su gusto pero decidió olvidarlo lo más probable era no volver a verle.

.. _ ..

Después de que fue informado de lo sucedido, no tuvo manera de negarse a cumplir la orden de Lord TreveLyan. Asistiría en su compañía a la ceremonia de cierre de las competencias, odiaba las presentaciones públicas.  
Fue un año lleno de sorpresas, el descubrimiento de un guerrero capaz de sortear las pruebas como lo hizo es inusual. En las últimas diez años ninguno ellos consiguieron una presentación más contundente. Cada una de sus participaciones fue superada con derroche de estrategia y habilidad.  
Como la costumbre regia el líder del dominio se presentaría para otorgar la posibilidad de servir en su guardia personal al mejor de los guerreros. Motivo que impulsaba un desempeño excepcional en las pruebas. A su lado se situó en espera de la presentación del hombre.  
\- Deseo felicitarle por su desempeño en las pruebas – reconoció Lord Alphonse – esperamos acepte formar parte de la guardia en Ostwick – concluyo.  
\- Será un honor servir a su casa – presento un arco al noble – agradezco sus palabras, Lord TreveLyan.  
\- Todo arreglado entonces – se giró para llamarle – te presento a Ser Edmund Stanford – le indico al hombre al frente – su gracia Lady Eveline señora de Ostwick – le reconoció en el acto.  
\- Un honor estar a sus pies su gracia – se inclinó confundido, descubrió una mirada de confusión. Podía reconocerle – son su espada y escudo, mi señora – no estaba segura de ello.  
\- Bienvenido al servicio de nuestra casa – las palabras recitadas siempre a los nuevos miembros de su casa, por primera vez en años de repetirlas las sintió verdaderas – nos aseguraremos de que no desee abandonar nuestro dominio – la intensa mirada ante su última línea le llevo a pensar si dudara de sus palabras.

 

.. _ ..

Esa mañana de verano le esperaba una responsabilidad, aceptaría la palabra de reclutas que se envestirían Cavaliarys. Se preparó a conciencia, vestiría los colores de la casa a la que pertenecía con tanto orgullo.  
Entrar en la gran biblioteca le resultaba tan extraño últimamente, sintió cierta melancolía verse ahí rodeada por los libros “los tesoros de tu madre” como siempre le escuchaba decir. Tenía horas esperando las noticias de la última misión de su amiga. Un golpe a la puerta le alejo de sus pensamientos “Buen Día su Gracia, tenemos listos los preparativos” llamaron del otro lado. Sabía que no podría posponer más lo que inevitable.  
\- ¡Adelante señores, les espero! – apenas termino su frase, las puertas se abrieron.  
\- ¡Es un honor estar a sus pies, mi señora! – mientras ponían una rodilla al piso, en señal de respeto.  
\- ¡Agradezco enormemente su servicio y sus esfuerzos! – con un movimiento de su mano solicito se levantaran.  
\- ¡Como nuestros antepasados fieles. En la vida o la muerte nuestras espadas solo sirven a su Gracia! – la respuesta hizo vibrar el lugar.  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza acepto sus palabras, a su derecha se acercó un siervo cargando una caja de madera de pino con la bestia negra grabada. Al abrirla dentro se encontraban las espadas de acero azulado, entregadas a cada uno de los guardias de su casa al ser envestidos Cavaliarys.  
Cada uno de los miembros del grupo había cumplido su entrenamiento, delate tenía a los 6 nuevos miembros de su guardia personal.  
\- ¡Con la entrega de la presente espada, se solicita de su servicio a la casa TreveLyan! ¿es su deseo servir a mi familia? – el compromiso y fuerza que deseaba trasmitir con su voz, lo consiguió.  
\- ¡Sin duda en nuestro corazón, nuestra vida le pertenece! – rugió la respuesta del grupo.  
\- ¡Bienvenidos Cavaliarys a la casa TreveLyan! – concluyo el ordenamiento, he indico la retirada del grupo.

Al concluir la retirada del grupo el comandante Will de su guardia dio media vuelta hacia ella. Con una reverencia salió dejándole sola nuevamente. Solo restaba esperar la llegada que realmente le tenía tensa. Un momento después la vio cruzar la puerta y acercársele. Vestida con su traje negro y plata se aproximó. No tenía heridas visibles, eso la alegro de verdad. Con solo verla a los ojos lo supo, se veía feliz por cumplir su objetivo de tantos años. 

\- Bienvenida, tu misión se ha cumplido. – le sonrió mientras la saludaba. - Te felicito por tu trabajo. – la cordialidad de sus palabras trataban de ocultar su tristeza.  
\- Misión cumplida. Informe entregado. Agradezco la oportunidad…que me has dado – su sonrisa lo decía todo, estaba feliz.  
Sin más ceremonia abrazo a su amiga, sin ella no podría ser posible realizar su deseo. Todo lo que ahora era y tenía se lo debía a ella. 

\- Partiré al nido del grifo en dos días, puedes creerlo… - su felicidad era palpable.  
\- Me alegro por ti, pero te voy a extrañar mucho… este tiempo – su esfuerzo por ocultar su tristeza desapareció.  
\- Oh vamos solo será unas semanas - ahora la consolaba, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. El momento fue interrumpido por la entrada de lord Alphonse.  
\- ¡No has venido a verme! ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – pregunto mientras miraba a las dos jóvenes mujeres de pie frente al fondo de la sala.  
\- ¡Lo lamento Lord Alphonse, esta mañana se han envestido a los guardias que ordeno! – con una inclinación de cabeza, respondió tranquilamente.  
\- Puedes retirarte Mirtha Hablare con su Señora, antes de que se marche…. Gracias - permitió que la joven se marchara  
Espero pacientemente a que la joven abandonara la biblioteca antes de hablar de nuevo. Tendría que hablar con Eveline de lo que podría esperar fuera de los muros.


	3. La Asesina

Sol entraba por la ventana de su pequeña habitación de muros de madera. El amanecer le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día. Se levantó con cuidado y se preparó para el día. El pasillo de las habitaciones del servicio estaba llenas de actividad, con pasos vacilantes se dirigió a la cocina. Elisa la amiga de la su madre desde la infancia le llevo a servir al Lord Alphonse, tenía seis años sirviendo a la casa TreveLyan.  
\- Cariño – llamo Elissa al cruzar la puerta – llegas tardes. ¡Toma el desayunó de la señora Evelline! Es tarde – le entrego una charola.  
\- A la orden señora – con cuidado la tomo y se alejó en dirección a la habitación de su señora.  
Con pasos decididos dejo atrás los pasillos de madera y piedras, el corredor cubierto de árboles de pocos metros separaba las dependencias del servicio y la casa mayor. Perdida en sus pensamientos llego a la puerta blanca con la filigrana de oro, llamo suavemente.  
\- Buenos días mi señora – llamo a su señora – traigo su desayuno.  
\- Adelante – respondió desde dentro – estoy esperando.  
Cruzo la puerta sin mirar a ningún lado, se dirigió a la mesa auxiliar sin otra palabra. Dejando la charola sin derramar nada. Al girarse descubrió a su señora saliendo de la sala de baño, cubierta por una túnica de seda blanca.  
\- Señora su desayuno, me disculpo por el retraso –afirmo con la vista al piso - me he perdido en mis pensamientos esta mañana.  
\- No hay problema Mirtha – una leve risita le sorprendió - ¿Quién es el dueño de tus pensamientos?  
\- No es…. Señora – la joven enrojeció ante las palabras de su señora – solo distraída, esta mañana.  
\- No me engañas, te vi – dijo con una sonrisa – observar a los nuevos reclutas de Cavaliarys - Ella sonrojo furiosamente ante sus palabras – espero verte casada pronto – las palabras de su señora la tomaron por sorpresa.  
\- Eso no pasara mi señora, estoy segura – las palabras le pinchaban ahora.  
\- Si sucede te avalare – respondió con calma – tienes mi palabra.  
\- Mi señor Alphonse no aceptara algo así – concluyo molesta por las palabras de la señora  
\- Deja que yo me encargué de mi señor padre – afirmo al despedirla de la habitación con un gesto de la mano. Sin duda la señora quería divertirse a su costa, Lord Alphonse nunca aceptaría otorgar la dote a una huérfana como ella.

.. _ ..

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que su señora le obligo a reconocer sus palabras. Antes de terminar la cena en la sala comunitaria, Elissa le llamo a la habitación de la bodega. Detrás del escritorio espero a que se enfrentara a ella.  
\- He recibido una orden del señor Alphonse esta mañana – inicio mostrando un pergamino que saco del primer cajón a su derecha – a primera hora te trasladaras a la casa mayor. Serás la doncella de la señora Evelline.  
\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – cuestiono en un susurro – no son miembro de las familias reconocidas en la fortaleza Blanca.  
\- Mi única respuesta posible es… - hizo una mueca – ¿Has suplicado a su gracia su intersección? – le miro como si fuera un insecto en su cocina.  
\- Por supuesto que no… - entonces recordó sus palabras – ella… ella afirmo… - farfullo de inmediato - ¿Qué me avalaría? – dijo en un susurro.  
\- ¿Por qué? – siseo molesta a la muchacha delante de ella – porque te avalaría.  
\- Menciono que me descubrió hablando con los nuevos reclutas de Cavaliarys. Cree que deseo casarme – respondió con una mueca.  
\- Eso… es inesperado – murmuro – en tal caso lo permitiré. Retírate a preparar tus cosas – con un gesto de la mano Elissa despidió a la confundida muchacha. “Ella hablaba en serio” se dijo en un susurro al salir al pasillo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

.. _ ..

Las arrugas en la sabana color coral de su señora al tender su cama, solía ser el mayor problema que enfrentaba a sus quince años de edad. Con cada cambio de estación, cambiaban los colores que decoraban la habitación de su joven señora, solo un año mayor que Mirtha. Coral y turquesas en verano, cafés y ocres en otoño, negros y grises en invierno, blanco y rojos en primavera; siempre los mismos colores.  
\- Aun estas aquí – la voz a su espalda le llevo a saltar del susto – deja eso ahora. El cambio de guardia término hace unos minutos, ve a buscar a tu chico.  
\- No es “mi chico” – espeto sin detenerse a pensar un momento – lo lamento no fue mi intención ser irrespetuoso mi señora.  
\- Olvídate nuevamente mi instrucción – gruño Evelline a su doncella – tengo que repetirlo – siseo molesta por no hacerlo comprender.  
\- No… claro que no – resoplo bajo – Evee no es “mi chico” solo charlamos algunas veces – dijo derrotada.  
\- Hay que ponerle remedio – afirmo Evee dejándose caer en la cama – siempre que lo mencionas suena como un guapo caballero, se aproxima la fiesta de la cosecha deberías invitarlo.  
\- No puedo hacer eso – grito Mirtha – que vergüenza ser rechazada de esa manera.  
\- ¿Rechazada? – Evee le miro recriminando la palabra – como te va a rechazar, disfruta conversar contigo cada que puede. Dudo que se niegue acompañarte.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, si se lo pido y se niega o peor aún tiene planes con alguien será mi muerte – farfulla sin poder controlarse.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que eres mi doncella? – cuestiona Evee con la misma mirada dedicada a los miembros del consejo que molestan a su padre con alguna estupidez.  
\- Cuatro años en primavera, señora Evelline – su mirada le dio escalofríos.  
\- Más de tres años en los que solo has mencionado dos nombres – señalo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario – solo dos varones – reafirmo con énfasis – tienes dos días para invitarlo.  
\- Señora yo… - su voz salió más chillona y estridente a sus oídos.  
\- Dos días – repitió sin importar su tono de voz – de otra manera me encargare yo misma.  
\- No es necesario… - se giró a encararle.  
\- Llamar a Dalysa, tengo planes con ella hoy – y ante su orden continuo en el armario ignorándole.  
\- A su orden mi señora – salió de la habitación con el corazón latiendo en los oídos.  
No estaba lejos de la puerta blanca con filigrana de oro de la habitación, cuando la voz de quien debía buscar la distrajo. Levanto la vista para encontrar dos figuras en armadura aproximarse.  
\- Mirtha mi señora está en su habitación – Dalyssa llamaba a unos pasos de ella – me espera.  
\- Si – afirmo en un graznido – me envió a buscarle. A penas estaba de camino – el color desapareció de su rostro, la figura a su lado era tan conocida para ella como si misma – Edmund – respiro entrecortado.  
\- El mismo – bromeo hasta que se detuvo en su rostro pálido – ¿estás bien? Mirtha estas pálida – ella asintió ante el – acompáñame la cena esta por servirse, Dalyssa hablaremos mas tarde.  
\- No te preocupes Edmund, te buscare más tarde – la sonrisa de Dalyssa ante la preocupación de Edmund por la doncella de Evee era muy lindo. Fue claro para ella que Evee estaba detrás de la tortura a la pobre muchacha. Su señora tenía buenas intenciones al empujar a la pareja, pero no en el sentido correcto. Dejo el pensamiento ocioso y se dirigió a la habitación en donde le esperaba.


	4. La Guerrera

El viaje que emprendieron para llegar a donde se encontraba fue muy difícil, las ocasiones como esta en que lo recordaba no podía evitar pensar que contaba con una buena estrella no cavia la menor duda de ello, cuando todo inicio solo escuchaba la duda y el temor en todos los que le rodeaban, huirían de la guerra o quedarse y perecer junto a tantos de los que como ella no creían posible que su pequeño pueblo fuera de interés de alguno, equivocaron terriblemente, cuando el primer grupo de exploradores fue avistado cerca del camino oeste, recordó claramente como la sola idea que se acercaran más fue rápidamente desestimada, al escuchar como coincidían con su padre los demás lo decidió que no tendría que dar más tiempo al asunto  
Cuanto se habían equivocado, solo tres noches más tarde su pueblo entero se encontraba bajo el control de los esclavistas. Capturaron a todo aquel que no fue muerto en el ataque. Recordó a la niña de solo 9 años que se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de su padre, su herida sangrante en medio del pecho no dejaba duda. Así inicio como ellas inicio una nueva vida, como producto o mercancía, fue llevada caminando casi a rastras desde su pueblo en el bosque hasta la tierra inhóspita que le siguió. Durante años fue vendida y comprada, simple mercancía para los traficantes, cambio de manos tantas veces que lo olvido.  
La suerte llamo a su puerta un día, fue llevada a la costa desde donde seria llevada en un barco a otra zona. La venta de esclavos estaba prohibida en este dominio, pero su captor lo ignoraba. Terminó colgado hasta morir por su crimen. Un fin muy rápido y piadoso, a una existencia tan ruin y corrupta.  
Fue llevada a la presencia de una señora, con cabello como el azabache y unos ojos extraños que parecían cambiar de plata a oro de un momento a otro. Con escrutinio le observaron esos ojos, fijamente como si fueran capaces de leerle el pensamiento. Le respondió francamente todo de cuanto conocía, alguna pregunta no conocía la respuesta pero no le importo, no tenía miedo a la señora delante de ella.  
Cuando termino de hablarle y obtuvo la información que necesitaba, la envió a un lugar, con otros niños más pequeños. Los días siguientes fueron complicados, no se encontraba en condiciones de relacionarse con el resto de residentes de este extraño lugar. Los pequeños niños que se encontraban ahí charlaban, no lo comprendía, según le dijeron no tenían padres o familia. Observaba como reían y bromeaban, parecían ser felices pese a estar solos.  
Se encontraban separados por grupos de edad, le tomo casi una semana decidirse a salir de la habitación que compartía con otras 7 niñas. El resto de ella le miraban de manera extraña, con si se encontraran delante de una especie de animal salvaje. Con el paso de los días se dedicó a esconderse de los ojos que le seguían como una sombra, donde mirara había alguien tratando de verle sin ser visto. Finalmente un día cansado del juego, decidió asustar de una vez por todas a su “espía”. Cuando salió al jardín trasero de la casa, se ocultó tras un gran olmo. Espero unos minutos y derribo con facilidad a su “sombra” para descubrir que se trataba de una pequeña de cabello color carbón y ojos grises. En lugar de asustarse, trato sin éxito defenderse de ella. De esta manera conoció a una extraña pequeña casi de su misma edad.  
Pasó días en compañía de su nueva amiga, era una pequeña niña. Más delgada que ella, su cabello obscuro casi negro lo llevaba hasta el hombro y siempre lo llevaba suelto, parecía odiar peinarlo. Cuando pidió permiso para salir con ella al pueblo; se sorprendió de que se lo otorgaran después de todo solo tenía dos semanas viviendo en aquel lugar.  
Recorrieron las calles del pueblo, hasta que llegaron a los muelles, no le gustaba los recuerdos que le evocaban. Pese a sus negativas su nueva amiga le arrastro por un camino que serpenteaba sobre una colina en dirección al este. La escalada fue ligera, el camino parecía servir a las carretas que llevaban las mercancías al puerto. La vista desde la cima era algo maravilloso, sobre el mar se podían ver a la lejanía los diversos islotes que bordeaban la ciudad de Gwaren. 

\- ¡Qué te parece la vista, linda! - extendía los brazos mientras se giraba a ella.  
\- ¡Te gusta este lugar, es muy linda vista! – en verdad lo disfrutaba, se descubrió pensando que sería de ellas ahora.  
\- Sabes, no había encontrado una amiga antes, siempre estaba sola. – guardo silencio mientras pensaba - pero ahora tengo una, verdad.  
\- Por supuesto, igual que yo, tienes una amiga – era verdad después de tanto tiempo, ya no estaba sola.

Una gran risa lleno el aire, mientras corrían colina abajo para regresar a la casa en la habitaban. Empezaba a pensar en este lugar como su nuevo hogar. Le recordó la vida que tenía como había crecido rodeada de bosques y las tardes de caza en compañía de su padre. El trato cordial con el resto del pueblo, sus amigos de juegos mientras corrían unos tras otros en el centro del pueblo. Desea poder recuperar algo de su antigua vida, solo una cosa la compañía de su padre.  
El verano esta llegaba a su fin, las mañana eran cada vez más frías. Antes del alba fue llamada a la sala de la casa, no le fue explicado el motivo, solo se e indico que debía presentarse ahí cuanto antes. Bajo las escaleras poco a poco, no le gustaba cuando eso ocurría, le llamaban sin explicarle que sucedía. Por si fuera poco tenía 3 días sin ver a su amiga, la señora Alanís le decía que estaba enferma, que no podía verle hasta que mejorara. Le tenía un poco inquieta la situación, de que podía estar enferma.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble y llamo con un solo golpe, escucho la voz del interior y entro. Al fondo se encontraba un grupo de personas de pie, alrededor de la gran mesa de tejo que ya conocía. Al centro sentada en la mesa, nuevamente podía ver a la señora que le interrogo en el pasado.

\- Adelante Dalysa. – observo el gesto de su mano, le indico que se sentara.  
\- Como puedo servirle, señora – se inclinó ante ella, antes de sentarse. Había escuchado con suma atención a la señora Alanís cuando le conto quien era la mujer que le había cuestionado.  
\- Quiero informarte, que gracias a la información que nos otorgaste. Hemos encontrado y ejecutado a los esclavistas que te trajeron aquí. – informaba de sus actividades – seguiremos buscando a quienes les ayudaron, mientras tanto deseo darte las gracias.  
\- Agradezco sus palabras, pero… - no estaba del todo segura de como plantearlo – me gustaría saber que pasara conmigo ahora.  
\- Eso dependerá de ti, eres libre de tomar tu decisión – no estaba segura de cómo podía tomar su propuesta - tengo una propuesta para ti.  
\- Propuesta – sus ojos demostraban cierta desconfianza por las palabras.  
\- Si y espero ser capaz de convencerte – se giró a su derecha y con un gesto de su mano, uno de los hombres salió de la sala. – me gustaría que aceptaras servir a mi casa. 

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le llevo a guardar silencio, se indicó que mirara a la puerta mientras se ponía de pie. Los hombres que le rodeaban se alejaron de la mesa y se diseminaron por la sala. Cruzo la puerta y se unió a ellas en la mesa al final de la sala.

\- Mi señora, al fin regresa – reconoció su voz al momento, su pequeña amiga.  
\- Por supuesto, te lo dije que no tardaría mucho mi corazón. – volvió la vista a Dalysa nuevamente. – ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Viajaras con nosotras?  
\- Por supuesto, Lady TreveLyan. – no tenía duda, encontró su nuevo lugar.

El viaje continuo agradable, la tierra bajo sus pies le otorgaba una calma maravillosa; le permitía alejar sus pensamientos del recuerdo de los años pasadas antes. El hecho de crecer en los bosques la mayor parte de su vida le hacía sentirse en casa en medio de un sin número de árboles y animales salvajes, tan natural le resultaba como respirar  
La cuidad se extendía delate de sus ojos. El bullicio del área del mercado de la cuidad le hacía atesorar aún más los recuerdos de su tiempo en los bosques.  
\- Al fin hemos llegado, que te parece tu nuevo hogar – le pregunto con cautela.  
\- Maravilloso, aunque más caluroso que la costa. – le respondió señalando su ropa.  
\- Es comprensible, estamos en los valles; pero no te preocupes tendrás lo necesario – llegarían en tan solo unas horas más - avancemos debemos llegar a la fortaleza.  
\- Espero adaptarme pronto – su frase inconclusa queda el aire.  
\- Me encargare de ello no tienes de que preocuparte – su amiga se unía a la conversación.  
Colina abajo los campos le dieron la bienvenida, el dominio se presenta delante de ella como un mar de tonos cobrizos y dorados. Con una sonrisa comprendió por que le llamaban las colinas doradas.


	5. Dos extraños

No era capaz de comprenderlo del todo, era tan vivido, sabía que en parte podía ser real, tenía la certeza de que lo ocurría en su sueño consistía en decisiones que tomaría si no tuviera más opción lo había considerado, era tan fieles a su pensamiento y naturaleza que no dudaba de su veracidad, sin importar cuanto le molestara era real.  
Cada vez que esa visión aparecía y tomaba control de en sus sueños, tenía el mismo efecto, le provocaba tal intranquilidad que no conseguía volver a dormir, las primeras noches lo intentaba, ahora resignada ni siquiera lo consideraba, se preparaba y salía afrontar la noche lo mejor que podía, siempre cuidaba de no ser demasiado visible, no después de todo la carga era suya.  
Casi podía sentir como sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, sentía temblar débilmente las rocas grises que tenía debajo, al bajar las escaleras casi sentía que todos eran capaz de escucharle, le incomodaba escabullirse como un fantasma, pero no tenía fuerzas para dar explicaciones, poco a poco camino con paso firme y tan tranquilo como le era posible.  
Al llegar al patio continuo, la noche llena de estrellas le recibió como un viejo amigo se sentía casi natural vagar a solas por doquier salió sin ser percibida por alguien más, como si fueran parte de sí misma la obscuridad y el frio la cubrió con su manto dejándose llevar por sus pasos donde quisieses llevarla, hacía tanto tiempo que ese era su lugar en el mundo que apenas notaba el clima un cambio en el viento frio que les obsequiaba la montaña congelada del dragón, continuo su camino en asenso para llegar a su destino, le gustaba tanto encontrase ahí cuando necesitaba paz y calma, sentía el crujir de la escarcha sobre el pasto bajo sus pies, tantas veces había recorrido esos pasos que podía seguirlos a ojos ciegos.  
Como casi cada noche encontró su meta en un silencio y obscuridad casi absoluta, se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia cuando se percató de la estatua al centro del claro, los miembros de su clan evitaba el lugar, lo trataban como si una maldición pesara sobre esta figura de roca desgastada por el paso del tiempo y la erosión. No estaba segura de que pensar del hecho y significado de esta acción, como algunas otras que también le preocupaban, “acaso las tradiciones se debía seguir ciegamente” se sorprendió al sí misma cuestionándose.  
La primera vez que vagando sin una idea de a dónde ir, “sus pies la habían llevado hasta ese lugar” pensó. Se sorprendió a sí misma recordando como descubrió la figura de piedra delante de ella, necesitaba tranquilidad y calma por un corto tiempo y lo había encontrado ahí por extraño que pareciera justo en ese lugar. Al conocerlo lo comprendió, Siempre sintió que no encajaba del todo, que algo le faltaba y al fin parecía empezar a encontrarlo. No pudo evitar que su corazón se alegrara, después de todo tendría un gran significado para sí, tenía la respuesta que se le escapaba antes.  
Como podría afrontar lo que sentía como lo compartiría, dejarle salir podía dañar aquellos seres queridos que le apreciaban, en este momento simplemente no era capaz de sumirlos en el dolor por aquello que tenía dentro, como podría ser tan egoísta tendría que resolverlo, tomar una decisión sin dañar a su alrededor.  
Su vida tenía un propósito tenía un deber para con su gente que cumplir, ese era el sentido de su vida, las personas que contaban con ella ahora sufrirían de tener la fuerza de contar lo que ocurría “Debes confesar” se repetía o abandonarles. Tan absorta estaba en su pensamiento que no se percató de la sombra oculta entre los arboles detrás de ella que le observaba, durante un tiempo continuo oculto expectante a lo que ocurría, finalmente con un paso indeciso y lento avanzo.  
Podía sentir su miedo y dolor, era en parte su culpa el verla ahí en mitad de la noche, buscando esconderse de sí misma. Conocía lo que vivía en su pensamiento, compartían el mismo dolor: la soledad. Tenía noches que la observa sin reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle, sabía que tendría que hacer algo.  
\- Puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sin abandonar las sombra aun.  
Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, rápidamente giro para ver su alrededor. Sin esconder su reacción ante la voz desconocida.  
\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto a la obscuridad que le rodeaba, mientras lentamente una figura abandonaba las sombras frente ella. Al apreciarlo a la escasa luz del claro pudo reconocerlo enseguida.  
\- Siento mucho si te asuste, no era mi intención – Se disculpó saliendo de las sombras. Deteniendo su avance. Se había equivocado sin duda y la asusto sin intención.  
\- ¿Lamento si te he asustado? – Su tono más calmado, le permitió relajarse.  
\- No esperaba….- Pudo ver su intención de dar media vuelta - No te marches… - avanzo sin darse cuenta los pasos que les separaban para tomarlo el brazo, soltándolo enseguida y retrocediendo un poco, dudando.  
Camino tranquilamente hasta detenerse delante de ella, poder verla ahí de pie, su cuerpo delgado, su piel blanca y cabellos castaños que brillaban como el oro, contrario a la plata en sus ojos a la luz nocturna. No le importaría pasar el resto de su vida de pie ahí contemplándola.  
\- Lamento si te asuste, no era mi intención, tengo tiempo observándote... – dijo a modo de disculpa. Sus ojos tenían cierta melancolía.  
\- No esperaba… verte aquí… - Ahora podía verlo, un poco más alto que ella, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, quien más podía entenderla de la misma manera.  
\- Puedo marcharme… Si deseas estar sola…. – Dudo en dar media vuelta  
\- ¡No te vayas por favor! – Su propia voz le sorprendió. – Quédate – solo un susurro de su voz quedo en el aire.  
\- Siempre que vienes aquí… - Quiso explicarse. - Me gusta asegurarme…- No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. - Que no corras peligro… - Su proximidad le provoco un ligero nerviosismo.  
\- Puedo preguntarte ¿Que te ocurriré? - Acariciando su mejilla izquierda sin darse cuenta.  
\- No se…Si pueda explicarte… – Aparto la vista para huir de sus ojos. Tomo nerviosa su mano.  
\- Puedes cruentarme lo que sea… Lo sabes – giro su rostro para verla a los ojos – siempre voy a escuchar lo que necesites.  
\- Estas temblando, ¿Debes tener frio? – la cubrió con sus brazos.  
\- ¡No quiero perderte!...no lo resistiría… – sus miedos murieron.  
Ahí en medio de la noche y en una casi completa obscuridad, solos en un lugar que el resto de los suyos evitaba. Sintieron que encontraron la parte faltante de cada uno, permanecerían juntos sin importar que pasase.  
.. _ ..

La luz del día apenas empezaba a colarse por las ventanas cuando escucho el ruido la primera vez sacando la de sus sueños, su instinto la puso en guardia antes de saber que pasaba realmente, se detuvo y escucho atenta. Se sorprendió a si misma casi reptando hasta la próxima ventana para observar fuera con su daga negra en la mano.  
La imagen que encontró fuera fue relajante pese a lo extraño, pero algo malo parecía ocurrir, ¿porque otro motivo? podría estar fuera en el campo de prácticas a esa hora del día, tendría que saber que ocurría. Tan rápido como le fue posible se vistió y salió.  
Salió de su habitación bajando por las escaleras cruzándolo hasta la puerta noroeste para poder salir al patio. Comprobó que no se encontraba ante una visión como lo había pensado desde la ventana de su habitación una altura más arriba. Se preguntó que debía decir o si debía limitarse a esperar que notara su presencia.

\- Te he despertado, supongo. – escucho desde el circulo rodeado por madera.  
\- Puedo peguntar ¿Qué motivo hace que te encuentres aquí? - respondió mientras veía a su alrededor.  
\- ¿La verdad? – pareció dudar.  
\- Podemos hablar…– no estaba segura de querer seguir hablando ahí - en otro lugar…  
\- Caminemos…– dejando su entrenamiento - te parece - No espero respuesta y comenzó a guiarla.  
\- Por supuesto – sin saber que más responder lo siguió.

Un silencio les rodeo mientras cruzaban las puertas de la muralla sur, lentamente se alejaron hacia el linde del bosque de encinos que los rodeaba. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de como iniciar la conversación.  
Era muy extraño a decir verdad, no tener nada que decir cuando tienes todo tipo de conversaciones por diversos motivos con la persona a tu lado, el tema que tenían que hablar les rehuía como si se tratara de un pez resbaladizo. Algo había cambiado “era diferente” en esta ocasión en particular y ambos lo sentían.  
Llegaron a su destino era un claro pequeño en el bosque con el suelo cubierto de una delgada capa de yerba verde, rodeando una antigua estatua erosionada por el paso del tiempo parecía una creatura como un lobo aullando a la luna de gran tamaño.  
Con su mano acaricio las cuencas en la cabeza de la estatua, ojos que parecían mirar a su hogar como si de su guardián se tratase. Ese pensamiento le tranquilizo el corazón, le gustaba este lugar le transmitía la sensación de estar a salvo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Un Susurró apeas audible salió de sus labios. Poniendo su mano en su hombro, espero la respuesta.  
\- Hecho cuanto he podido y se niegan a escucharme…- la frustración llenaba su voz.  
\- No te preocupes… - Con su abrazo trato de consolarla - Lo… Entiendo  
\- Me niego a aceptarlo…- devolviéndole el abrazo, levanto la vista buscando sus ojos  
\- No podemos ir contra las antiguas tradiciones – no podía pensar en alejarse de ella - sin importar cuanto lo queramos.  
\- No me separaran de ti – pudo ver como una solitaria lagrima recorrer su mejilla.  
\- No podemos… - ya había tenido la conversación antes, sin la aprobación del consejo, estaban condenados - No está permitido…  
\- Mi deseo es estar a tu lado – Levanto su rostro para que si mirada se cruzara con el par de lapislázulis que le devolvían la mirada fijamente. - si aquí no lo piensan permitir entonces en otro lugar. 

Ahí de pie la luz del alba les dio la bienvenida. Tendrían que dejar atrás su actual hogar pero estarían juntos. Solo les tomo unos pocos minutos tener todo planeado, se marcharían a la luz de la luna en nueve noches. En busca de un nuevo lugar que les permitiese estar juntos, buscarían donde establecerse y compartir su vida juntos. No tenían otra opción, de quedarse serian separados y no podrían soportarlo.  
El día convenido parecía tan lejano, pacientemente prepararon todo cuanto necesitarían y podían cargar. Con sumo cuidado siguieron sus días, si eran descubiertos, no querían pensar en el castigo que se harían merecedores.  
El pasar de los días transcurrió hasta que finalmente el día llego a su fin, al abandonar las últimas luces del ocaso mientras todo el pequeño pueblo se retiraba a dormir. Enuve espero en la obscuridad a que llegara la hora de marcharse, dejaría atrás toda una vida, para darle la bienvenida a una nueva. Eso la intranquilizaba, pero de solo pensar que la compartiría junto a Kaidan, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto.  
Acordaron reunirse donde siempre estaban solos, y de ahí viajarían al este cruzando los bosques y encontrando un lugar alejado para establecerse. Tenían delante muchas millas de bosques espesos, además quien podía tener intención en seguirlos para obligarlos a regresar, según recordaron la noche que trazaron el plan de huida, si un miembro del clan abandonaba por elección propia el mismo era desterrado y olvidado como si no hubiese existido. Contaban con ello pero para no ser molestados de nuevo y dejarles marchar, decidieron hacerlo de noche y así que nadie pudiera detenerles.

Una noche en los linderos el bosque el fuego los atrajo como si fueran sombras ninguno de los dos pudo precisar de donde habían salido solo que de un momento a otro estaban lleno de extraños extendiéndose como una enfermedad, corrieron tratando de escapar de la muerte esta venía a ellos vestida con armadora plateada con símbolos rojos grabados en el pecho y el escudo que bailaban brillando al fuego, una vestimenta negra que asomaba debajo de la armadura. No dejarían que escaparan eso era claro.  
Corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible un escalofrió recorrió sus menudos y delgados cuerpos, no era particularmente fuerte pero podía defenderse pero contra estos extraños vestido de metal, no estaba seguro, además no tenía mucha habilidad al usar algún arma en realidad y no podía dejarla, correr por el bosque era cuanto podían hacer huir de sus atacantes esperando perderlos.  
Tomaron un descanso y se permitió dar instrucciones, tenía que correr mientras el cambiaba de dirección al norte para alejarlos de ella. Uno le dio alcance tendrían que defenderse, contaría con una oportunidad para huir mientras peleaba con el enemigo. Saco su daga para atacar y peleo con el hombre que les atacaba envuelto en la armadura, su habilidad como cazador le fue de gran ayuda para enfrentarse al hombre que les persiguió y ataco, si conseguía que escapara a salvo, no pudo decírselo pero “sería un pago justo”.  
.. _ ..

No conseguía quitarse la sensación de haberle abandonado, Enuve no podía pelear era cierto y quedarse solo le ocasionaría más problemas, lo dejo solo mientras intentaba salvarla. Su sangre se helo al percatarse de lo que ocurría “Me ha engañado, para salvarme” el pensamiento le golpeó fuertemente, la falta de sonidos era abrumadora a su alrededor y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas sus fuerzas la abandonaron dejándola que la obscuridad la envolviera por completo.  
Al despertar no era capaz de recordar de que dirección venia motivo por el cual no decidía la dirección que tomaría tenía que volver he intentar encontrarle no podía seguir hasta que lo encontrara, si su camino era equivocado no podía ayudarle a regresar. No conocía la zona donde ahora deambulaba perdida, no encontraba manera de orientarse en el bosque confuso y diversificado la vegetación cambiaba drásticamente con cada paso dado.  
Al tercer día se encontró de frente un extraño explorador con una marca desconocida, vestía de verde y gris sin armadura, pero armado con arco y espada corta, fue presa del pánico tratando de defenderse lo ataco solo para ser golpeada y atrapado demasiado fácil. Se encontraba inconsciente cuando fue sacada del bosque, avanzando colinas abajo durante medio día.  
Al despertar desorientada y ante un nuevo cambio del terreno y vegetación era llevada a un claro pequeño cubierto de pinos enorme que ocultaba la empalizada de un campamento interior, pudo ver el final de su tortuoso viaje en medio de la arboleda se encontraba montado un grupo de casas de campamento no muy grande tal vez para solo una cuantas personas, no era capaz de ver alguna marca en le dijese a quien pertenecía ese lugar “a merced de quien se encontraba ahora” su pensamiento la traiciono.  
Consiguió huir del ataque que sufrieron en el bosque gracias al sacrificio y ahora estaba en medio de no sabía dónde bajo una amenaza posiblemente mayor, como podría ahora escapar de esta situación aún no lo tenía claro.  
Se encontraba cansada y dedil, la pobre alimentación que tuvo tratando de encontrarlo no le ayudo. Era llevada a ahí por algún motivo, como deseaba que se hubieran quedado juntos, no estar en la situación actual no haberse separado.  
La cabaña de madera era amplia y resistente, dentro un grupo de personas eran atendidas de diversas heridas, eso la tranquilizo extrañamente “no me quieren muerta, al menos aun no” pensó confundida. El hombre que se aproximo era más alto que ella, dos cabezas por lo menos. El extraño que se encontraba delante de ella con cabello negro y piel obscura le observaba con sus ojos negros y le miraba inquisitivo, como si no supiese quien estaba delante, como si fuese una especie recientemente descubierto.  
No pudo evitar evocar la imagen de lo que dejo atrás, su hogar.  
\- ¡Tienes alguna herida! ¡Necesitas algo! – le observaba buscando con detenimiento.  
\- No… Solo son algunos rasguños…. – su nerviosismo era palpable, tenía miedo.  
\- No tienes motivo para asustarte, ven conmigo. – La guio hasta la cama más próxima, para que descansara.  
\- Te quedaras aquí, yo regresare…- la dejo sentada en la pequeña cama.  
\- Alanís ayúdame aquí…lava sus heridas - llamo a una mujer mayor situada al fondo de la sala.

Estar sentada ahí en un lugar de apariencia seguro y con sus heridas siendo limpiadas el sueño le reclamo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, dejo de prestar atención a los sonidos y las sensación de sus heridas, para sentirse cubierta por un manto que le protegía de sí misma y le mundo que le rodeaba.  
Caminando de regreso para reunirse con el explorador y lo acompaño afuera de la cabaña, la tarde empezaba a caer y pronto las luces del día de marcharían para dar lugar a la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento.

\- Esta joven no es de esta zona, y esas heridas – perecía hablar consigo mismo o haber olvidado al hombre a su lado.  
\- Debo informar al comandante, cuando le he visto parecía estar extraviada – no estaba seguro si sus superiores tomarían a mal su acción.  
\- Informarle claro, yo la llevare al revisar sus heridas – Dando una palmada en su hombro lo despidió – no has hecho nada malo, te lo aseguro ¡Puedes retírense! No te preocupes – Ordeno a quien la había guiado hasta el lugar.

Al entrar la encontró con las heridas lavadas y atendidas, Alanís tenía una gran mano sanadora. Observo con sumo cuidado las facciones de la joven que ahora dormía, tenía el rostro fino con la piel más clara que había visto, su largo cabello castaño estaba sucio y lleno de pequeñas ramas y hojas. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto con apariencia frágil, contrastando un poco con la apariencia de los lugareños, lo que llevo a preguntarse de ¿Dónde podía provenir? pudo ver que no se trataba de alguien enfermo o débil al menos no físicamente. Sin duda era algo enigmático, se sentó a su lado a espera de que despertara.  
Despertó desorientada ante la obscuridad que iniciaba a colarse en la cabaña solo algunas antorchas iluminaban los rincones preparándose para la próxima noche, él sin fin de personas que recordaba haber visto habían desaparecido o marchado, se encontró sola.  
Al levantarse se percató que sus heridas se encontraban curadas, sin miedo a caer al piso camino por el lugar tratando de conocer donde se encontraba, no estaba segura de buscar salir. 

\- ¡Al fin has despertado! ¿Te encuentras mejor? – La voz que escucho antes, le hablo.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Gracias! …Supongo… – Dudo un momento al no saber que ocurría.  
\- Pareces tener dudas, ¿Puedes acompañarme? – Mostrándole que le siguiera camino hasta la puerta.  
\- ¿A dónde si puedo saberlo? – la intranquilidad en la voz la delataba.  
\- No tienes motivos para temer, nuestro líder quiere verte. Es todo. – La forma de su respuesta la transmitió cierta calma, decidiendo seguirlo.

En la obscuridad que ganaba terreno sobre la luz de las antorchas por diseminada por doquier, siguió al hombre que serpenteaba entre casas de diversos colores. Se detuvo frente a una que no parecía variar en nada a cualquier otra, lo que la desconcertó.

\- Adelante. Están esperándote. – mientras abría la entrada.

Con un leve asentimiento y su corazón desbocado en el pecho entro. Una mesa de madera al centro la recibió, detrás de la cual tres personas le observaban. Al centro un hombre alto y corpulento, tenía los cabellos castaños que contrastaban como unos ojos de amatista, su piel de un tono similar al de ella, a diferencia del tono moreno de los otros dos que le flanqueaban. No podía precisar el significado de sus miradas, al igual que su primer contacto, sentía que no sabían que pensar de quien tenían delante.

\- Buenas noches, nos alegramos de que tus heridas sanaran tan rápidamente y puedas acompañarnos. – La voz del hombre al centro cubrió el área.  
\- Nos gustaría que nos contaras ¿Qué hacías sola en el área donde fuiste encontrada? – Con una calma y serenidad iniciaron la conversación.  
\- No encontraba sola…– dudo un momento, lo recordó - Viajo con un compañero... miro como le observaban los extraños delante de ella. - Ya no tengo compañero alguno… - escucho una propia voz extraña - estoy sola… - Fui atacados… Unos hombres de armadura… - No sabía por dónde empezar - hui dejándole atrás…Mi compañero…. – los recuerdos le llenaron su mente, y no pudo seguir. 

Sintió un dolor que crecía dentro que la hundió, al recordar lo que ocurrido, después de los días transcurridos, no podía tener esperanza. Se dejó caer de rodillas como si un peso le aplastara, temblando como si un frio mortuorio se hubiera apoderado de ella súbitamente.

\- ¡Te encuentras bien! – Una mano la levantaba del suelo mientras tres pares de ojos inquisitivos la observaban.  
\- Lo siento, fuimos…. Fuimos atacados…. Por algo… por alguien – continúo tratando de encontrar las palabras pero le rehuían, sonaban sueltas e incomprensibles mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a raudales.

Las incongruentes palabras siguieron un momento más, hasta que una mano en su hombro la obligo a detenerse y levantar la vista. El mensaje era tan claro como el día, lo entendía, guardo silencio dejándose cubrir con un abrazo mientras dejo que las lágrimas libremente corrieran.  
.. _ ..

Le habría gustado que las cosas resultan diferente, que alguien comprendieran lo que con tanto esfuerzo quería explicar pero no escuchaban. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Su opinión no importaba en esto? ¿Nadie era capaz de pensarlo por un solo momento? La decisión debía ser suya, pero “todos” parecían conocer lo que mejor le “convenía” y cada uno se negaban a escucharla cuando el tema era tocado por ella, simplemente le exigían que dejara de insistir que no podía hacer lo que quería, y nadie le permitiría el cambiarlo, dando el asunto por zanjado. Acaso era algo tan horrible lo que se proponía, ¿Cómo podía ser malo?  
Tenían tradiciones que cumplir eso lo comprendía, toda su vida fue instruida para cumplir con las viejas tradiciones. Pero estas existían desde hacía tanto tiempo creía podían estar mal interpretadas, se negaba a aceptarlo.  
Su decisión estaba tomada no permitiría que les separaran, después del tiempo que les había tomado encontrarse, nada se interpondría entre ellos. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaría sí no lo conseguían.  
Se quedó atrás para intentar vencerlo, si no podía al menos retrasarlo, sino ambos estarían condenados y no podía permitirlo.  
Pelear contra el guerrero cubierto de pies a cabeza con su armadura fue difícil, tenía una espada corta y estaba bien entrenado para el combate. Era más fuerte y corpulento que él, pese a moverse lento. Podo esquivar algunos golpes y herir en un costado a su atacante. Cuando pudo derribarlo y hacerlo rodar por la colina, la pelea termino. Su agilidad fue en gran medida fue la responsable de su victoria, así como un poco de suerte al encontrarse solamente a solo dos de ellos. De haber encontrado un grupo los dos abrían perecido.  
No podía quedarse en ese lugar pero sus heridas no le dejarían llegar muy lejos. Inicio en descenso de la colina detrás de ella, pero su herida de la pierna derecha le quemaba y sangraba demasiado, se detendría a curar sus heridas. Paso dos noches escondido en la cueva que encontró después de su pelea.  
No estaba del todo seguro de sobrevivir a sus heridas, fue una grata sorpresa encontrar la cataplasma preparada por Enuve en su alforja. Una vez que su herida más grave inicio su recuperación durmió casi todo el primer día, iniciando su búsqueda al día siguiente.  
Al tercer día encontró un rastro, con esperanza lo siguió con cautela. Parecía no avanzar mucho, insegura dudaba en seguir adelante “lo había descubierto sin duda” ese pensamiento le causo un dolor. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa en su momento, una vez que la encontrara tendría oportunidad de aclararlo todo.  
Al ocaso del 5 día se encontró rastros de una pelea, un pensamiento sombrío se apodero de su corazón. Busco cualquier indicio de quien había participado, pero no encontró ninguno. Su preocupación lo volvió descuidado, terminando por caer en medio de un grupo de avanzada vestidos de negro, plata y rojo. Peleo como le fue posible pero se trataba de por lo menos cinco, así que huyo hacia el sur. Una flecha rozo su hombro izquierdo, rodo ladera abajo hasta caer en medio de un rustico camino.  
Al intentar levantarse nuevamente estaba rodeado, ahora vestidos de verde y gris. Era un grupo más grande y no parecían hostiles, al menos de momento. Cuando los guerreros de plata y rojo llegaron, inicio nuevamente una batalla. Se mantuvo al margen un momento, rápidamente lo comprendió el grupo de verde y gris superaba a los otros y los derrotaron fácilmente.  
Un alto guerrero moreno y más alto que el, situado al centro del grupo le observo.

\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto como si no le sorprendiera realmente.  
\- Busco a alguien y me atacaron, esos sujetos – Dirigiendo su mano derecha a los cuerpos en el suelo.  
\- Capitán, deberíamos enviar un mensaje para informar. – un hombre más bajo y joven le hablaba.  
\- Informa el ataque y solicita que nos encuentre una patrulla, no serán los únicos Guerreros Dumont de la zona. - respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.  
\- Eres bienvenido acompañarnos, tenemos un campamento cerca. Tenemos herbolarios y trataran tus heridas. – señalo su pierna y su hombro.  
\- Gracias pero no puedo dejar mi búsqueda… posiblemente… - guardo silencio. Y observo como una sonrisa algo torcida se dibujaba en el otro hombre.  
\- Señores, creo que nuestra misión se ha cumplido – sus palabras fueron incomprensibles para él. 

Un segundo grupo cayó sobre ellos antes de darse cuenta estaban rodeados nuevamente. Lucharon contra ellos con una maestría casi perfecta pese al cansancio y heridas, derrotándolos casi fácilmente. La patrulla que tenía a su alrededor era grande. Al terminar la pelea tenían algunos heridos entre ellos el capitán, al conseguir lanzar su daga al cuello del que le atacaba, consiguió que no le matase. Kaidan sintió que no podía continuar más, estaba cansado. Realmente no lo hacía desde ya tantos días se sentó junto al capitán y se dejó envolver por el sueño  
Aquellos con heridas más graves fueron llevados en los caballos, el resto les seguiría, por lo que el avance seria lento. No paso mucho tiempo antes del aviso, una patrulla se dirigía a su encuentro alegro al grupo, podrían detenerse y esperar que los encontrasen se detendrían para esperarlos. Finalmente volverían al campamento.


	6. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Después de aquella noche había contado lo ocurrido, ya conocían su historia al menos cuanto podía contar sin derrumbarse. Comprendieron que tuviera sus reservas y desconfiaran después de lo ocurrido, en todo el campamento no encontró una persona de los que se pareciera a su clan. Al escuchar sobre el ataque y la vestimenta de los guerreros descubrió que no tenían una mala intención hacía ella, incluso le ofrecieron refugio en lo que un grupo de exploradores partiera en la búsqueda de su compañero y tratarían de dar con él en los alrededores de donde ella había sido encontrada. Si tenían suerte le rescatarían como a ella.  
Solicito la tarea de ayudar a los sanadores, ella misma pidió le asignaran un responsabilidad para que así contribuyera en algo al campamento al que permanecía de manera temporal, por su conocimiento previos en herbolaria se dispuso para ayudar a atender a los heridos que llegaban. Se mantenía tan ocupada como le era posible, tener tiempo libre la sumía en un dolor y pensamientos, no muy gratos.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras aquí? Enuve – Como cada mañana recibía la misma visita.  
\- Aquí puedo ayudar, Ser Edmund, gracias… - Prefirió no terminar la frase.  
\- No pierdas la esperanza, apenas han pasado unos días...- Interrumpió su frase, no estaba seguro si debía seguir.  
\- Gracias por todo, no necesita… - podía ver la preocupación en los ojos que tenía delante.  
\- Puedo saber ¿Qué ocurre? – trato de posar su mano en el hombro de la muchacha. En un movimiento un tanto torpe retrocedió.  
\- Agradezco su preocupación… pero no debería…soy una extraña…- con la vista fija en el piso  
\- ¿Si alguien te ha molestado? – su voz sonó sincera y paternal - Puedes decírmelo.  
\- Veo su forma de mirarme… me… - el sonido de fuertes pisadas le obligo a guardar silencio.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco, del otro lado uno de los exploradores que se marchó aquella mañana estaba de pie observándoles. Cruzo a zancadas la cabaña y se detuvo y saludo un par de pasos delante de la pareja.  
\- ¡Comandante, hemos recibido noticias! La patrulla gris regresa, han encontrado dificultades. – la incomodidad antes las palabras dejo entrever lo incomodo que se encontraba.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – no esperaba este tipo de noticias - ¿Qué tipo de dificultades?  
\- Al parecer sufrieron un ataque... Cerca del bosque oeste, tienen algunos heridos. – el mensajero ya se preparaba para irse. Dedico una mirada rápida a Enuve.  
\- Reúne un grupo de voluntarios, ahora – su orden sonó más tensa de lo que deseaba.  
\- Permitidme acompañarlos, puedo ayudar. – desde su espalda pidió su permiso. La mirada del mensajero era como los otros, la culpaba a ella.  
\- Si puedes estar lista – Fue su respuesta mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta - partiremos de inmediato.

Al salir fueron recibidos por un grupo nutrido de personas que rodeaban una de las entradas de la empalizada. Se acercó para unirse al grupo en silencio, ya se encontraba preparada cargando en las alforjas lo necesario. Uno de los presentes era un explorador de gran tamaño y aspecto cansado, al verla se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Ha que debemos el honor de su presencia! – Su tono burlón llamó la atención de los reunidos a su alrededor. Haciendo una exagerada reverencia.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Inquirió Ser Edmund con su voz de trueno preguntando a la multitud. Al no obtener respuesta alguna. - En marcha – Con la orden iniciaron el avance. Observo extrañado como Enuve se alejaba de él, como si le huyera por algún motivo.

Al tiempo que se colocaba a su altura, observo su rostro. Antes de poder reaccionar Enuve se abría paso entre la multitud para alejarse de él. Lo que ahí ocurría no le gustaba, que motivo podía existir para tal comportamiento.  
.. _ ..

Continuaron avanzando sin detenerse por horas, en el centro de la columna se encontraba Ser Edmund y a su derecha Enuve viajaba con la vista al frente. Al iniciar el descenso de la colina sobre la que se encontraban observaron que el grupo que buscaban ya estaba a la vista.  
Un grupo de al menos 20 personas algunos montados a caballo y el resto a pie. Imagino que los montados eran los más malheridos. Apresuro el paso para cruzar la multitud que los separaba, le abrían paso mientras se acercaba. No le importo ya lo sabía no les agradaba y escuchaba la opinión que tenían de ella, no le importaba. 

\- ¡Soy herbolaria! Les ayudare – Dijo mientras desmontaba.  
\- ¡Gracias! Nuestras heridas no son de cuidado. Solo necesitamos descansar. Al final en la camilla está el capitán es el que está herido de consideración – Mostrando con su mano el fin del grupo.  
\- Le atenderé – Avanzo con paso presuroso.

Mientras el grupo se detenía para descansar, se aproximó a la camilla que arrastraba el caballo de guerra del final. En ella no había un herido si no dos, un hombre de cabello obscuro con una herida en su pecho. El otro cuerpo más pequeño con ropas llenas de sangre y con diversas heridas de algún tipo cuchillo en brazos y piernas, su cabellera marrón parecía encontraba llena de sangre seca, debería tener una herida en la cabeza de seguro. Inicio la atención de ambos hombre, al ver un objetó en particular distrajo su atención, en el cinturón del hombre más pequeño estaba una daga negra con mango de hueso. Tomando un trozo de manta la humedeció con el agua del alforja que tenía en el hombro y limpio su rostro. 

Cuando termino no podía creerlo, ahí frente a ella se encontraba, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero estaba vivo ¡VIVO! no pudo evitar un chillido que salió de su voz, gritarle quería que le viera aproximarse. Lo habían encontrado por fin, después de los días trascurridos se habían encontrado.  
\- Enuve, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – Se aproximó en cuanto la escucho.  
\- Es el, Es Kaidan lo encontraron – se levantó para que pudiera verlo - Esta herido pero vivo. 

Ser Edmund le dejo con su tarea mientras se aproximó al explorador para tratar de saber que había ocurrido. Fue informado de lo ocurrido, se encontraban regresando por la ruta establecida cuando los guerreros de Dumont les atacaron flanqueándolos por el bosque. La superioridad numérica les facilito derrotar la primera oleada rápidamente. Tras avanzar unas horas delante de ellos cayó de un risco bajo el joven herido seguido por unos guerreros. En el tercer ataque el capitán fue herido, pero el herido evito que fuera muerto, por ello transportaban en la camilla. 

\- ¿Algún muerto? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.  
\- No ser y herido de gravedad solo el capitán – Respondió tranquilo.  
\- Todos los heridos graves o no montaran, no estamos lejos – Dio instrucciones para seguir cuanto antes.

Regreso junto a Enuve para saber cómo se encontraban. Espero a que notaran su presencia, el capitán seguía dormido pero sus heridas ya estaban atendidas. El otro cuerpo le observaba la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada. Pese a sus heridas se esforzó en ponerse de pie e interponerse entre el extraño y Enuve.  
\- No es necesario – Su mano le sujetaba para que no se moviera - quiere ayudarnos.  
\- Hemos rescatado antes a ella - le vio tensarse preparándose a pelear si era necesario - y te buscamos por su petición…  
\- Detente – La mano de Enuve le sostenía el brazo con fuerza - No son enemigos.  
\- Escúchala, no tenemos interés en dañarlos. – Levantando las manos, mostro que no estaba armado.  
\- No te muevas, atenderé tus heridas y las del resto – con solo una mirada y la orden consiguió que se quedara quieto. - ¡no te muevas. Reabrirás tus heridas! Descansa, no tardare en regresar. – dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de Ser Edmund  
\- No tienes motivos para preocuparte.– Observo como caminaba hasta el caballo que la había traído y como buscaba algo en las alforjas.- Partiremos cuando estén listos para proseguir el viaje  
\- Me ha contado que le encontraron hace algunos días… - Como si le costase mucho salieron las palabras a trompicones. - Gracias…por salvarle.  
\- Tenía algunas heridas, ninguna de consideración, pero estaba muy cansada. Tenía días tratando de encontrarte – con un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó. - Pero tendremos tiempo de hablar más adelante.

Siguió con la mirada al Edmund mientras avanzaba de un lado entre los que le rodeaban, al ver aproximarse a Enuve se tumbó en la rustica camilla y espero. Al ver su rostro de nuevo se alegró, como no podría tenía casi 8 días que la había buscado, aun sentía un dolor sobre su costado derecho pero no se quejó.  
Reanudaron la marcha de regreso al campamento, algunos voluntarios cedieron sus monturas a los heridos, entre ellos Edmund que cerraba la formación para fungir como escolta y Enuve que pese su insistencia, caminaba junto a los dos más malheridos al centro de la columna. El camino de regreso fue lento y tortuoso para los hombres, pero no sufrieron ataque alguno.  
Caía la noche cuando finalmente se encontraban de regreso, con la ayuda los servany, ya se encontraban atendidos todos y sus heridas sanando. Solo restaba que descansasen para recuperar sus fuerzas y seguir con sus deberes.  
Enuve se sorprendió mucho, lo fácil que podía hablarle le había engañado para que le abandonara, le mintió para que estuviera a salvo, eso aún le provocaba un poco de dolor. Pero no era capaz de odiarle, cuando le conto como se había sentido al darse cuenta, vio el dolor en sus ojos, lo comprendió y no dijo nada más. Esperaría hasta que las heridas sanaran por completo antes de pensar que harían a continuación.  
.. _ ..

Los días continuaron pasaron y ahora se encontraba a salvo venían a su mente de manera recurrente la buena estrella que tenía, su hogar había sido dejado atrás. No habrían sobrevivido ellos estaban al tanto de ello, su clan y la cultura que les ayudo a crecer era muy diferentes a los que ahora acompañaban. Pese a eso no fueron capaces de abandonar a quienes les ayudaron a conservar sus vidas, ahora tenían amigos entre ellos y permanecieron donde estaban.  
El alba lo recibió a la mitad del camino noreste del campamento hasta la costa de zafiro el recoger los suministros eran su tarea, le agradaba ser quien se encargara de ella ya que le permitía adquirir personalmente los necesario para su otra tarea, ayudar a su herbolaria.  
El viaje fue provechoso las especies raras de ingredientes fueron la parte fácil y las especies comunes las encontró a un lado del camino transitado, tomo mucho menos tiempo su misión que en otras ocasiones, cada vez había menos conflictos en esta zona lo que significaba que pronto tendrían que avanzar.  
Al ver a lo lejos se alegró había llegado al campamento sin problemas, ansiaba poder mostrarle lo que encontró con seguridad le gustaría. En cuanto entregaron el embarque se despidió del grupo que le acompaño y ordeno se retiraran a descansar, enviaría por ellos si ocurría un cambio de planes.  
Con paso animado continúo cruzando el resto de casa de campaña que tenía delante. En el corazón del lugar se levantaba la cabaña amplia y sólida de madera que fue uno de los motivos por lo que sabía habían elegido establecerse en el lugar, su función era vital importancia al ser entregado a los herbolarios y boticarios.  
Llamando a la puerta espero respuesta y al no obtenerla abrió con la esperanza de encontrarla aun durmiendo, al verla de pie junto a la ventana sola pudo imaginar lo que retenía su mente. No se sorprendió de saberla sola en las ocasiones que tenía trabajo que hacer no se molestaba en despertarla. Imagino que no tardaría en estar de regreso y había querido poder despertarla. Le habría pedido que le acompañara, como ocurría en otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño? - pregunto tocando suavemente su hombro izquierdo.  
\- ¿Que? Lo siento, no te he escuchado - se disculpó mientras se giraba.  
\- Pensé que te encontraría durmiendo – trato de mentirle - es muy temprano  
\- Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes – ver sus ojos tan tristes, siendo ella el motivo que le causaba dolor.  
\- Hablare con Alanís, si te sientes mal – trato de sonreírle, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
\- No será necesario, solo recordaba cómo llegamos aquí, es todo – respondió con una leve sonrisa.  
\- Esta mañana he salido y encontré algo para ti – Cambiando el tema le mostro lo que portaba.  
\- Que buena noticia – respondió revisando las diversas hojas y raíces en la mochila.  
\- También he venido a buscarte porque hay noticias – dijo tomándola de la mano.  
\- Escuche que el campamento se moverá – sabía perfectamente lo que se comentaba en el campamento.  
\- Esa es una posibilidad, pero Edmund quiere hablarnos – Acariciando su mejilla le beso tiernamente la frente.  
\- Nos espera en cuanto yo regresara – suavemente pregunto - ¿me acompañas?  
\- Por supuesto – sonrío sin pensarlo - iré contigo.

Juntos salieron de la cabaña de madera. Las tareas de ambos para ayudar al grupo los llevo a establecerse ahí. Tenían todas las comodidades que podían esperar en su situación actual. Su esfuerzo y trabajo era ofrecido con agrado, como recompensa obtuvieron lugar y propósito para sí mismos. Cruzaron el campamento pacientemente hasta llegar al centro. No sabía aun que pensar, en el fondo estaba agradecido de que fuera ayudados y protegidos por estos extraños, pero seguía negándose a reconocerlo delante de ella.  
.. _ ..

Aquella mañana la actividad del campamento era muy movida, más de lo habitual. Patrullas completas se preparaban para partir. Finalmente le encontraron al norte de la empalizada, reunido con los oficiales de las patrullas vistas al cruzar la zona. Permanecieron un momento a la espera, al percatarse de su presencia les indico que se acercasen.  
\- ¡Buen día! Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos. – no estaba seguro de como plantear su propuesta.  
\- ¡Buen día! Por lo que vemos ¿Levantaran campamento? – señalo la actividad tras ellos.  
\- Tenemos que regresar a Ostwick e informar a nuestro señor. Los ataques de los guerreros Dumont. Por este motivo espero que acepten venir con nosotros - no estaba seguro si podían ofenderse.  
\- No sabría que responderte. – tomo la mano de Enuve y la miro. - Tenemos que hablarlo, gracias por preguntarnos. Temía que pretendieran obligarnos – no se liberó de su mano mientras respondía, pero rehuyó su mirada.  
\- Gracias, ¿Cuándo debemos decidirlo? – ella le miraba, como estudiando se respuesta.  
\- Partiremos en 3 días al alba, si no hay cambios – tendría que esperar su respuesta. Los dejo para seguir a los que se habían marchado - Espero su decisión.  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - su pensamiento en voz alta salió sin darse cuenta.  
\- Caminemos por el bosque y decidámoslo – le tomo la mano para guiarla a la puerta cercana y salir.

.. _ ..

Su labor en este viaje fue definida con facilidad, recibió la orden de despejar los caminos de bandidos y ladrones que estaban atacando a los viajeros del camino oeste del dominio. Tener tanto tiempo al servicio de su señor le permitía imaginar un poco lo que su mente guardaba. La misión que le cumplía tenía como objetivo otro muy distinto al que le fue entregado, pero no tenía más opción que cumplir sus órdenes.  
Los días que le tomo cumplir ducha misión no fueron muchos, su pequeña guarnición se conformaba de diversos veteranos y exploradores expertos en la zona, el cambio de planes que enfrentaron fue uno muy distinto.  
En primer lugar la joven mujer que rescato su explorador y los posteriores ataques de los caballeros de Dumont significaron un cambio en los planes trazados. Le preocupaba lo que desencadenaría, se encontraba solo 2 semanas retazados para el regreso programado. Dada su naturaleza impulsiva, le preocupaba de sobremanera la reacción a los acontecimientos, la idea de lo que le esperaba no le abandonaba.  
Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo si quería evitar encontrarse en la peor de las situaciones que su mente se esforzaba en recordarle. Con esta premisa se encontró en el centro de operaciones, tomando papel y tinta inicio un informe detallado de lo que había ocurrido en la misión, agrego los informes y demás detalles de interés para su señor. El primer grupo de avanzada partiría al alba, despejaría los caminos y llevarían el mensaje que terminaba de escribir. Esperaba encontrase a tiempo de evitar lo que temía, no tenía certeza de poder conseguirlo pero tenía que intentarlo.  
Sabia claramente lo que podía esperar, en las ocasiones que enfrentaba situaciones similares, le llevaba a preguntarse “Hago lo correcto” su mente evoco su imagen. Tenía deseos de verle, de sentir la calidez de su tacto y escuchar su voz. Conocía mejor que nadie, que era un sueño imposible, pero no podía evitarlo.


	7. Sigilosa

Tenían avanzando desde antes el alba con un sorprendente sigilo consiguieron dejar todo atrás, el plan fue perfecto poco a poco reunieron lo necesario por días se aseguraron de no levantar sospechas, nadie debía sospechar lo que ocurriría, al menos hasta muy tarde.  
Existía tal calma en la fortaleza que podía escucharse el respirar de los durmientes por donde pasaban, en una ocasión anterior acordaron viajar a caballo fue un completo desastre no se podía confiar en semejantes animales, solo recordarlo le molestaba antes de poder siquiera cruzar el patio interior ya tenían detrás de ellos seguidores indeseables, al mirarse uno al otro acordaron darse por vencidos por el momento.  
Pasaron la mitad del día cazando cerca del lugar antes de que su creciente molestia la llevo de regreso, sin haber obtenido su intención. En esta ocasión casi su llegaban a su destino, al detenerse sobre la colina no pudo evitar observar todo lo que la rodeaba, al norte la gran cadena montañosa cubierta de nieve parecía extenderse hasta casi tocar el cielo, al este los bosque negros y verdes descendían como si de una zona escalonada se tratara y al oeste el camino a su destino la cuidad blanca se levantaba con su sin fin de edificios bajos.  
Poder pasar la mañana deambulando por el campo abierto sin tener un pequeño ejército detrás era una situación tan peculiar y extraña como encontrarte siendo molestada por las pequeñas aves coloridas que habitaban la ruina en la que se encontraba, cuando necesitaba un momento de paz a solas consigo misma “escapaba” y sus pasos siempre la llevaban al mismo lugar, la primera vez que llego le sorprendió su hallazgo ¿Quién podía imaginar su descubrimiento?, ¿Cómo podía existir este lugar y no haberlo descubierto? No era capaz de comprender como un lugar tan grande como este podría estar escondido de los ojos del mundo, no encontraba una posible respuesta a la interrogante, salvo tal vez si podía dar crédito a la historia antigua tenían una protección de algún tipo ¿Qué tipo podía ser? Y ¿Por qué no funciono en ella?  
Cada día que pasaba el lugar le maravillaba más con su nuevo refugio sus solidas paredes de piedra cubiertas de musgo y maleza parecía de la distancia una masa informe de vegetación acumulada con los años la fuerte puerta que debió tener en su tiempo perteneció a alguna de las madera cercanas, solo era una suposición, ya que no encontró un solo rastro de ella. A pesar del tiempo que se encontraba en abandono no perdía su belleza algunos muros decorados con imágenes de las antiguas historias estaban por doquier, claramente se distinguía en uno de los primeros que pudo observar representaba la montaña congelada coronada por el Dragón negro sobre volando en los alto. Recordaba la historia como cualquiera.  
El segundo que encontró le fue indescifrable, se distinguía un grupo de personas armadas y pesadas armaduras como listos para la guerra, todas diferentes uno de ellos alto y corpulento con piel clara, como los granjeros que Vivian en la cuenca. Llamando su atención poderosamente un par de creaturas con cuerpos de apariencia frágil y menudo como los jóvenes delgados, el resto del mural roto no permitía apreciar del todo a las demás figuras en él. Le intrigaba lo que tenía delante de los ojos, deseaba conocer las respuestas al mar de preguntas que surgían a cada momento.  
Avistaba toda la zona desde la puerta este del templo de la antigua de la religión olvidada, abajo nadie parecía percatarse de lo que había sobre sus cabezas en la cuenca cubierta de campos de cultivo, las granjas y los molinos. A lo lejos la fortaleza se veía como una masa de piedra gris obscuro sobre la colina más alta de la zona, para de este modo dominar la vista del resto de las colinas. Estas tierras pertenecían a los dominios de su familia, los lugareños en su mayoría corpulentos y altos, de piel castaña y cabellos negro azabache, evitaban esta zona. Por su trabajo en los innumerables campos que se extendían hasta donde llegara la vista abajo en la cuenca natural que los protegía del clima cálido que predominaba en el lugar.  
Era momento de regresar e investigar si podía encontrar algún significado a su descubrimiento si podía, deseaba de corazón ser recibida con la noticia del su regreso lo echaba de menos era la primera vez que no lo acompañaba y le preocupaba la tardanza de su anunciada llegada tenía que llegar hacía ya tres días, claro que en más de uno de sus viajes tuvieron percances y demoras lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no dejaba de ser inquietante. Monto su caballo para emprender el viaje de retorno, tenía trabajo que hacer.  
Su viaje de regreso fue interrumpido al bajar por completo la colina, un grupo de exploradores la encontraron para escoltarla “Obra de Dalysa” de ello no tenía la menor duda, como líder de su guardia personal casi le era imposible escapar de ella, por órdenes de su padre no podían dejarla sola nunca y odiaba el tener que ser seguida como si de una mujer realmente indefensa se tratase. ¿Acaso no tenía entrenamiento? ¿No le se habían exigido aprender a cuidarse de sí misma desde muy joven? Escapaba de su comprensión el hecho de tener que ser rodeada donde quiera que fuera, motivo por el cual aprovechaba cada que le era posible salía como aquella mañana.  
Al cruzar la muralla por la puerta oeste se percató de que venía a su encuentro, esperaba ver su rostro molesto como cada vez que pasaban por lo mismo, en su lugar encontró algo muy distinto Dalysa era menor que ella 2 años por lo menos, casi contaban con la misma estatura y como la mayor parte de la población su cuerpo fuerte y resistente les facilitaba sus tareas. Al igual que muchas de las mujeres de la zona a temprana edad entrenaban entre distintas disciplinas hasta encontrar con la que mejor podían ayudar al dominio. Dalysa tuvo problemas para encontrar su vocación sus aptitudes era buenas para todas ella, tomo la decisión que la llevo a donde se encontraba.  
\- Su Gracia, le suplico nuevamente que no salga sin su escolta – las palabras repetidas tantas veces eran dichas en un tono suplicante.  
\- Olvida eso ¿Quieres? - cansada de la idea respondió. – ¿Tienes las noticias que espero? – dejo notar su impaciencia en su voz.  
\- Tengo noticias pero de otro tema, lo siento. – empezaba a compartir la preocupación.  
\- Procede como lo acordamos. – no esperaría más, ya no podía.  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza lo acepto, esperando que desmontara para acompañarla. Se alejaron de las caballerizas mientras el sol ya iniciaba su descenso.  
\- ¿Te has enterado de la reunión del consejo? – inicio en cuanto estuvo a su lado.  
\- ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? No se comenta de otra cosa en toda la cuidad, aun cuando estamos tan lejos llegan los rumores. – dejo la capa marrón sobre la cuadra.  
\- ¿Qué no importa? En eso te equivocas nos interesa. – agito la cabeza.  
\- ¿Debes de estar de broma? ¿Cómo puede afectarnos lo ocurrido en el país vecino? – analizo sus palabras, replanteo su propio pensamiento.  
\- ¿Tenemos alguna relación comercial o diplomática que desconozco? – tendría que existir alguna respuesta.  
\- Pues, solo sé que el concilio de la ciudad, te ha llamado en tres días al alba. – al concluir la frase, se detuvo.  
\- Esto no va gustarme ¿cierto? – sabía bien lo que podía significar esa noticia.  
\- Debo recordarte que no estas obligada asistir, al menos hasta que…. – ya esperaba esta reacción.  
\- Déjalo... Conozco mis responsabilidades. – ignorándola apropósito se alejó. - No olvides lo que acordamos, te buscare más tarde. – su voz sonó más preocupada que molesta.  
Su recibimiento no fue el esperado además de la falta de respuestas que necesitaba oír, las noticias traídas eran indeseables y la dejaban de mal humor. Por lo que apresuro su cruce del patio, al final le esperaba un nuevo problema solo necesito levantar la vista para verlo de pie junto a la escalinata.  
Era perfectamente capaz de ver el rostro tenso desde la distancia, la esperaba no cavia duda alguna por lo que comprendió que en esta ocasión no tenía escape posible. Continuo hasta detenerse completamente un par de escalones más abajo.  
\- Buen día Lord Alphonse, ¿Me esperas? – Saludo inclinándose.  
\- El sol casi se ha retirado del cielo ¿Por si no lo habéis notado? Al alba fue tu orden de presentarte – Su voz no contenía ira, pese a su fuerza.  
\- Os ruego su perdón, tenía algo pendiente... – trato de convencer con su respuesta.  
\- Dejadlo, acompañadme tengo algo que mostrarte. – Con media vuelta se internó nuevamente en la fortaleza.  
Avanzaron hasta la sala de biblioteca en la primera sala de la planta este, una gran habitación con 4 grandes ventanas casi tan altas como el mismo techo abovedado dividido en cuatro partes, con la pared de oeste y el norte llenas de libreros hasta el techo, todo tipo de libros fueron obtenidos por la familia a lo largo de las eras pasadas. Año con año la colección crecía y finalmente fue montada esta sala. En el centro una mesa de roble ornamentado fue instalada para el disfrute de su señor, contenía un mapa pintado a mano del mundo y dominios.  
\- Debemos hablar de un tema… delicado... – inicio su conversación. - Y necesito de tu calma... Que me escuches con atención… - fue incapaz de concentrarse en el resto de la frase.  
Al escuchar las palabras un miedo se apodero de ella, solo fue capaz de asentir lentamente. Suplicando que no tuviera nada que ver con la pesadilla que le había robado el sueño.

.. _ ..

La noche era tan obscura que no estaba segura de estar despierta o tener los ojos cerrados aun. Recordó las palabras de la conversación de aquella tarde. No esperaba tener que enfrentarse aun a este problema, era consciente de su existencia. Aun albergaba la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarlo, de tener algunos años más de tiempo. Pero el tiempo había terminado y no tenía otra opción.  
Su descanso de nuevo se había interrumpido por el mismo motivo. Un sueño que le resultaba incomprensible se negaba a dejarla descansar. En cuanto el alba recibiera al nuevo día, se marcharían tenían que traer noticias de lo que había ocurrido para este retraso de tantos días. Solo desea que no fueran noticias funestas.  
Los preparativos estaban completos, ya había hablado con su padre. No estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no le negó que la realizara. Así fue como salió de la fortaleza. Solo contaba con dos días para su viaje, el tiempo justo para llegar, ansiaba encontrarles de camino.  
Mientras la luz del día bañara la tierra avanzarían, no se detendrían, salvo que fueran atacados. El camino estaba despejado, no tuvieron problemas. Se aproximaba el ocaso cuando un explorador de avanzada se le acercó. Un grupo de patrullas se aproximaba, el oficial le presento un informe. Al terminar de leerlo le ordeno llevarlo a su padre.  
\- Su gracia deberíamos volver, ya obtuvo respuesta, debes prepárate… - pudo ver como levantaba la mano delante de ella.  
\- Oficial, tengo otra orden para vos, el consejo debe esperar mi regreso – miro a Dalysa al rostro, retándole.  
\- Si ese es su deseo, su gracia. – miro al oficial.  
Ahora más que nunca se dirigiría al campamento, necesitaba respuestas y solo las encontraría ahí. Apresuraron el paso tenían solo una pocas de horas para llegar al campamento avanzado, no tenían tiempo para perder.  
Al final de la próxima colina se extendía el primer puesto de avanzada, al aproximarse dejo que Dalysa tratara con ellos, tal como habían acordado. No tenía la intención de demorar la situación más de lo necesario, una vez que pudieron continuaron.  
La manera en que le observaba empezaba a irritarle seriamente, al parecer no tenía la menor intención de cambiar. Se encontraban rodeadas de ojos curiosos, como para preguntarle directamente. Tendría que dejar el tema para otro momento, la puerta de la empalizada estaba a la vista.  
Cruzaron el campamento a pie y la guardia fue enviada a realizar sus tareas. En un silencio sepulcral llegaron a la su destino. Cruzo la puerta sin llamar siquiera, dentro encontró una vela y una serie de papeles sobre la mesa. El centro de mando estaba vacío, tomo asiento al frente de la mesa y observo los diversos pergaminos esparcidos en ella.  
\- ¡Necesito que acudas en busca de Alanís, dile que venga por favor! – dio la orden son apartar la vista de los pergaminos.  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien, su gracia? – la pregunta salió con más prisa de que le hubiera gustado.  
\- ¡Tengo preguntas que hacerle! – levanto un pergamino mientras le dedicaba una mirada airada. Encontró al fin el motivo de todo el viaje.  
Vio como daba media vuelta y salía del lugar, aparto de su mente el asunto, ya tendría tiempo después para solucionarlo. Absorta en la lectura del sin fin de reportes que tenía delante, se concentró en estudiar a consciencia los datos de los últimos días, empezaba a tener una clara idea de lo que ocurría y sintió como un peso se liberaba de ella.  
Sin darse cuenta entre sus dedos jugaba con el medallón que le colgaba del cuello, un ojo con el centro rojo atravesado por una espada. Al percatarse se puso de pie camino por la estancia y se detuvo delante de la puerta. Regreso sobre sus pasos y abrió el primer cajón de la mesa, dentro encontró una pequeña daga negra de obsidiana. Cerró el cajón y se dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta.

.. _ ..

Terminaba de regresar al campamento, dedico un poco de tiempo a recorrer las estaciones de las patrullas que se encontraban en proceso de salir. Tenía que asegurarse de no tener contratiempos, solo restaba un día para el regreso y no lo retrasaría de nuevo. Cruzo por un costado de la caballeriza cuando los vio, un grupo de caballos de guerra siendo atendidos por los más jóvenes de los ayudantes del campamento.  
Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cabaña, ahí fue donde le vio, Dalysa hablaba con Alanís, a ayudante del boticario.  
\- ¡Lady Dalysa, no recibí informes de su visita! – su estadía ahí solo podía deberse a una sola opción.  
\- ¡Ser Edmund, no he informado, lo lamento…! – se disculpó con Alanís y se acercó a él. - ¡No me encuentro aquí, sola…! – su intención fue clara. – ¡Tengo una orden, pero esperare!  
\- ¡Gracias, no tardare. – se alejó de ella antes de esperar su respuesta.  
Llegar a su puesto le pareció un tiempo eterno, cruzo la puerta y pudo verle. De espaldas a la puerta, parecía no prestar atención al resto el mundo. Con paso seguro avanzo se encontraba a la alcance de su mano, pero la duda se apodero de él.  
\- ¡Buenas noches mi señora...! – estaba a solo dos pasos de ella, pero no debía acercarse más.  
Escuchar la voz a su espalda le sobresalto, trato de girarse, pero el espacio era un poco pequeño y se tropezó consigo misma. Perdió el equilibrio un momento, entonces pudo verle a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta la sujetaba de la cintura, esperando a que recuperara el equilibrio. Por su mente cruzo la idea de aquella mañana, fue necesaria toda su voluntad para rehuir la mirada y retroceder.  
\- ¡Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarla…! – continuaba teniendo las misma reacción cuando le veía a los ojos. Sentía que podía leerle el pensamiento con solo una mirada.  
\- ¡Me has sorprendido, solamente…! - encontraba divertida la reacción de Edmund, en ocasiones como esta, tenía la impresión de que… No podía pensar en ello, debía estar equivocada.  
\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de encontrase aquí, mi señora? – se le había secado la garganta y aun se encontraba un poco nervioso.  
\- Debo hablarte de… - se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Tengo noticias, necesito algo de ti…  
Mientras le miraba caminar de un lado a otro, no pudo evitar observarle, cuanto había extrañado verle.  
\- Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señora… - le intrigaba que podía necesitar de él tan urgente, para viajar hasta ahí.  
\- He revisado tus informes – señalo la mesa llena de papeles – y tengo más información para complementarlos, debo viajar y deseo que me acompañes junto a Dalysa.  
\- Sus deseos son mis órdenes. – se arrodillo frente a ella, con el brazo derecho cruzado sobre el pecho.  
\- ¡Gracias, en verdad!. – podría habérselo ordenado sabía que obedecería, pero estaba de acuerdo con su padre, la lealtad y el deber eran cosas muy diferentes.  
\- Puedes levantarte Ser Edmund. - Para cumplir la misión que tenía delante necesitaba de tener la lealtad de sus “compañeros de viaje”, si esperaba sobrevivir.

.. _ ..

Lo habían hablado claro, pero no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo con respeto a su decisión. Kaidan parecía tener algo en contra de seguir la misma línea que habían seguido hasta el momento. Deseaba regresar a la idea original, buscar un lugar apartado del resto y para vivir. Después de los días pasados, no estaba del todo segura, que ocurriría si fueran encontrados y atacados. Solos no podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo, no contaban con lo suficiente para estarlo aun.  
Dejo atrás la cabaña, se detuvo junto al camino en espera de su regreso cuando vio cruzar el grupo de caballos con las dos mujeres a la cabeza, una de cabello rubio y la otra de cabello obscuro. No recordaba de haberles visto, no creía conocerles de hecho y eso le llevo a preguntarse, ¿Serán exploradores?, ¿Se tratara de alguna visita? Mientras observaba a la distancia pudo verle, caminaba en dirección a ella. Cuando se detuvo para observar al grupo que pasaba, camino a su encuentro al percatarse de la forma de mirar a de cabello obscuro. ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Acaso le conocía?  
Se acercó para hablarle y lo encontró con la vista fija a las dos mujeres que había cruzado el campamento. Deseo poder preguntarle que ocurría pero espero. No estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta en realidad.  
\- Tenemos que hablar un momento – la voz de Kaidan le sonó apagada y fría – debo contarte algo.  
La revelación le sorprendió, no esperaba que guardara secretos con ella. Por un momento las dudas se apoderaron de su mente.  
.. _ ..

Junto a la puerta en completo silencio espero, no tenía intención de interrumpir. Después del tiempo que habían compartido los tres seguían preguntándose lo mismo, finalmente concluyo que no interrumpiría. Encontró segura entrar seguida por Alanís.  
\- Alanís me acompaña, como solicito mi señora – dejo pasar a la boticaria – Ser Edmund, podemos hablar.  
\- Por supuesto, Lady Dalysa – dudo un momento y volvió la vista a ella – necesita algo más, mi señora Evelline.  
\- No, pueden retirarse…- le observo con curiosidad como cambiaba la mirada de Alanís a ella. – partiremos al alba, infórmale Dalysa.  
\- Con su venia, mi Señora – cruzo la puerta mientras Edmund le seguía, tenía mucho que explicarle.  
Cruzaron la mitad del campamento antes de dirigirse la palabra, tenían días sin conversar.  
\- Debo suponer que ya te dijo. – se detuvo para observarle, mientras respondía.  
\- Solo me ha informado que desea que le acompañe, no tengo los detalles – creía saber a dónde se dirigían pero esperaría.  
\- Eres imposible, te ordena seguirla a una misión y no le cuestionas. – se debatía entre la irritación y risa por su acción. – Supongo que eso no cambiara sin importar que diga, así que sigamos. El consejo ha convocado a su gracia mañana al alba, envió un mensaje con la patrulla que nos topamos hace unas horas. – levanto su mano para hacerlo callar. – Lord Alphonse hablo con su gracia en la biblioteca por horas, cuando finalmente salió….ordeno la salida, aquí estamos.  
\- Lo he estado pensando desde que llegue aquí, y creo más que nunca que estoy en lo correcto. Su gracia asistirá a la Dastral y nos llevara con ella. – tenía enfrente a la única persona capaz de comprender lo que significaban sus palabras – tu y yo sabemos lo que eso puede atraer, pero no hay más tiempo.  
Mientras hablaban un par de siluetas se les acercaban se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos, esperando a no interrumpir la conversación. Cuando las voces se apagaron se acercaron a la pareja.  
\- Esperamos no ser inoportunos, pero debemos comunicarle nuestra decisión. – vio como la mujer de corto cabello rubio les dedicaba una extraña mirada.  
\- Lady Dalysa, le presento a Kaidan y Enuve son los dos jóvenes encontrados por los exploradores. Ambos fueron atacado por los guerreros de Dumont. – era capaz de saber lo que cruzo por su mente. – consiente de la situación les he invitado para que nos acompañen a Ostwick.  
\- Deberían hablar con Lady Evelline, se encuentra en el centro de mando. – le dedico una mirada a Edmund. – después de todo es nuestra señora, deseara conocerles cuanto antes.  
\- Le hemos visto cruzar el campamento, pero primero. – se tomaron de las manos. – les acompañaremos a su dominio, esperando poder ayudar. Gracias.  
\- Acompáñenme, los guiare hasta ella – se volvió a Edmund – te buscare más tarde.  
\- Como desees – no estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. – nos encontraremos.  
No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar, Alanís se encontraba alejada ya unos metros de ellos cuando llegaron. Al parecer había tomado demasiado tiempo su visita, eso le inquietó. Cruzo la puerta para encontrarla de nuevo de pie junto a la mesa, con un nuevo grupo de pergaminos esparcidos sobre ella.  
\- Mi señora – se preguntó que podría estar buscando. – puedo ayudarle con algo.  
\- Dalysa, no he pedido tu presencia – al levantar la vista, se encontró la pareja de extraños, los observo con atención y solo necesito un vistazo para recordarlo. – puedo saber quiénes son.- sus ojos se pusieron atentos a cada movimiento y gesto.  
\- Fueron rescatados de un ataque y han ayudado con la tarea del campamento. – conocía los reportes no necesitaba más información de ella. - Tendría que dejarles explicarse mutuamente.  
\- Gracias Dalysa puedes retirarte – necesitaba saber que ocurría en realidad – Algo más, busca a Edmund y dile que le espero.  
\- Como desee mi señora – se dirigió a la salida esperaría un poco antes de partir en busca de Edmund. No le gustaba ese par.  
\- No es la primera vez que se encuentra con alguien de nuestra “gente” – Kaidan pregunto directamente. – ¿Me equivoco?  
\- Puedo saber ¿cuál es su “gente” exactamente? – recordó las imagen del mural, su curiosidad pudo más que su cautela. – Dalysa sigo esperando de traigas a Edmund.  
Escucho los pasos de Dalysa, estaba furiosa con ella. Tendría tiempo después de hablar con ella ahora solo necesitaba conocer a quien tenía delante. Sabia el motivo por el cual no se había marchado cuando se lo ordeno, no confiaba en ellos. Pero no podía evitarlo, siempre encontraba difícil relacionarse con nuevas personas. No puedo evitar recordar a la niña que conoció, sola en el mundo sin un lugar en el. Busca y necesitaba una amiga.  
Cada paso que daba hacía creer la molestia que cargaba, ahora tendría que buscar a Edmund con la esperanza de convencerlo de acudir. Tendría que ser sus ojos y oídos, era claro que no le permitiría entrar de nuevo. Llego a la puerta del campamento y pidió instrucciones de donde se encontraba. No le tomo mucho tiempo verle de pie, hablando con sus oficiales.  
\- Ser Edmund, necesito hablarle – no esperaría a que terminara con sus hombre, se impaciento. Se aproximó a él.  
\- Acaso no me dejaras terminar mis deberes – tenía otras tareas que atender y no tenía suficiente tiempo.  
\- Lo lamento, “lo está esperando” – dijo en un susurro. La información era demasiado, pero no tenía tiempo para secretos. Tenía que entender la premura. - Me temo que no puedo esperarle. – pareció entender la mirada que le dedico.  
\- Primer oficial, encárguese de las tareas pendientes. – Con una mirada dejo claro su intención. El oficial la acato a la perfección.  
Acaso había enloquecido, como podía enviar semejante mensaje. No podía ser posible que se encontrara en semejante situación.  
\- Dime por favor que ha enloquecido y me sentiré mejor. – le dedico una mirada a Dalysa en espera de una explicación.  
\- No creo estar en condiciones de debatir tu punto, no en este momento – comprendía perfectamente lo que Edmund sentía. – solo puedo asegurarte una cosa, algo le sucede y aun no sé qué.  
Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al puesto, dentro se escuchaban voces apagadas. Dalysa se detuvo en la puerta, dudo un momento y finalmente se quedó fuera. Edmund la miro y solo asintió antes de entrar.  
La conversación de los tres se detuvo en el momento que le vieron entrar, podía ver claramente el cansancio en sus ojos. Pasaron casi dos días viajando hasta el campamento y le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no había dormido.  
\- Ha solicitado mi presencia mi señora – camino hasta situarse a su lado. Deberías ya estar descansando.  
\- Si Edmund, necesitamos hablar y quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda a estos jóvenes. – se dirigió a la pareja frente a ella. – vendrán con nosotros y espero accedan a permanecer con nosotros. Espero... – su mano derecha busco sujetarse de algo, encontrando la mano de Edmund.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre mi señora? – le ayudo a sentarse en la silla frente a la mesa. Estaba evidentemente exhausta, temía que pasaría precisamente eso. – has venir a Alanis, por favor.  
\- No déjalo…- se encontraba solo un poco aturdida. - por la mañana continuaremos. Edmund ayúdame. – intento ponerse en pie, pero este se lo impidió.  
\- Espere un momento. – acompaño afuera a la pareja y les pidió que fueran a descansar. En la puerta seguía Dalysa. – Entra necesito tu ayuda.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – no deseaba preguntarle, pero tenía que asegurarse de ello. – no te vez nada bien.  
\- No he dormido bien las últimas…– se levantó con calma. - ahora espero hacerlo. - Rechazando la mano que le tendía Dalysa.  
\- Lo lamento…Te preocupabas por… - sus palabras se negaban a salir.  
Le pidió ayuda a Dalysa, la llevarían a la cabaña de los boticarios, pero se negó se quedaría en el lugar donde estaba.  
\- Puedes retírate Dalysa, descansa. – volvió la mirada a Edmund. – necesito hablar contigo, puedes quedarte.  
\- Por supuesto, mi señora. – vio la sonrisa de Dalysa cuando salía por la puerta. Se volvió para verla – de que desea hablarme… - fue incapaz de terminar la frase.  
Sus labios fueron silenciados por un beso demandante y urgente, que amenazaba con devorarlo. Cuando se separaron en busca de un poco de aire, solo necesito un breve vistazo a sus ojos ennegrecidos para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.  
\- Necesita descansar – alcanzo a susurrar antes de ser tomado en otro beso exigente – esta exhausta… - gimió sin voluntad para parar.  
\- Te necesito más que el descanso – sus palabras obtuvieron la respuesta deseada. Rompió su voluntad de frenarse.  
Sin más palaras se dejaron llevar, un fuego aguardaba debajo de su piel mientras avanzaban a trompicones a la cama en la habitación. Su deseo era urgente y exigente como si fueran los mismos adolecentes de hace tiempo. El resto del mundo cayó al olvido mientras se refugiaban en los brazos del otro como un sueño vivido una y otra vez.


	8. Asuntos Tenebrosos

Aun no estaba segura de donde descansaría en el campamento, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Tenía que pensar un poco antes de decidirse a descansar. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta las caballerizas, encontró un grupo de mozos encargándose aun de los caballos de su grupo. “Acaso no piensan dormir” se sorprendió de que aún se encontraran trabajando.  
\- Lady Dalysa – al verle no se lo pensó dos veces. - podemos hablar  
\- Primer Oficial Dorne – no era el mejor momento, pero no tenía otra opción. - ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Lamento molestarle, solo esperaba… - estaba apenado pero tenía que decírselo. – tengo que contarle algo. – no estaba del todo seguro como decírselo. Sin duda era mejor idea decírselo a ella y no a Ser Edmund, eso estaba claro.  
\- Pues empieza a informarme – su actitud le molestaba, acaso le tenía miedo. -¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Desde hace una semana se han producido problemas en el campamento, concretamente pequeñas disputas las servany. Tres de ellas para ser exacto, han atacado a la joven ayudante del boticario. Por solicitud de ella misma no he informado al comandante, pero deseo su consejo en el asunto. – algo le decía que la mejor opción para tratar el asunto la tenía delante, esperaba no haberse equivocado.  
\- Puedo saber el motivo de esto. – no encontraba lógica alguna en la situación. – qué información has obtenido.  
\- Las he interrogado y no me ofrecen ninguna razón de peso para el comportamiento, al menos en lo que a las servany se refiere. La joven solo me pidió que olvidara el asunto. Que no existe motivo de preocupación, lo ha descrito simplemente como una situación “penosa”. – tenía las misma expresión confundida de él.  
\- Me encargare de observar la situación y de ser necesario, yo misma informare a Ser Edmund. Gracias Primer oficial. – sin duda se trataba de algo que debía investigar. – retírese a descansar, partiremos al alba no lo olvide.  
\- Gracias señora – le informo mientras se retiraba - la cabaña de los oficiales está dispuesta para que la ocupe.  
\- Espere – llamo al hombre que se alejaba - no la necesitare – se despidió del oficial, tenía que saber que ocurría - Me encontrare con Alanís en la cabaña del boticario.

.. _ ..

La mañana siguiente inicio el viaje de regreso, su camino ahí lo realizaron en dos días. La premisa les llevo a esforzarse de aquella manera viajaron sin descanso. Ahora que tenía la información y la certeza, no tenía intención de repetir su Azaña. Cuando escucho a Edmund sugerirle realizar el camino en 4 días para permitir el descanso de los heridos no pudo negárselo. Conocía perfectamente cuál era el motivo real, pero no le importo.  
Después de todo el tiempo compartido le conocía bien, podía saber el motivo de cada gesto y cada arruga. Continuaron el camino de regreso sin contratiempos los puntos de campamento estaban señalados en el mapa del grupo de avanzada.  
Le sorprendió gratamente descubrir que los heridos no eran muchos. De gravedad solo se encontraba el capitán Straud. No desaprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con él, los detalles que le conto le preocuparon. ¿Qué podía llevar a una pareja como aquella tan lejos de su hogar? Sin duda era una pregunta que tendría que formular en el momento adecuado.  
No pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que le sorprendía observándole desde la distancia. Existía algo de preocupación en sus ojos, sin duda tendrían que hablar, esperaba tuvieran tiempo de hacerlo más tarde. Descubrió que necesitaba detenerse, tenía que sentir la tierra bajos los pies por algún tiempo. Busco a Dalysa con la mirada, recordó que tenía algunas horas sin verle. Llamo a uno de los soldados a su alrededor para que le ayudaran.  
Cuando escucharan la orden de alto a la distancia, no se encontraría sola mucho tiempo, decidió esperar bajo la sombra de un gran abeto no muy lejos del camino. Aun se encontraba cansada. Recordó la conversación con Alanís, necesitaba tiempo solo eso, alejo del pensamiento sus preocupaciones. Cerró los ojos un momento “¿Quién aparecería primero?” se preguntó Evelline. Sintió como la calma a su alrededor le envolvía.  
.. _ ..

Compartían la sensación de estar en medio de algo, sin poder precisar exactamente de qué se trataba. La conversación de la otra noche aun retomaba su pensamiento ocasionalmente. Lo que más le preocupaba era la actitud de Kaidan, había algo extraño en la forma en que conversaba con Evelline. Cuando se lo comento a él, se arrepintió en el mismo momento “Acaso estas celosa” sus palabras le sonaron en la mente sin desearlo.  
Durante el viaje no busco conversación son el, se limitó a tareas de ayuda a los heridos que trasportaban. Le dejo claro que le evitaba a propósito, le irritaba de sobre manera la manera divertida con que tomo su inquietud.  
Debió notarse la situación más de lo que deseaba, Alanís se acercó a ella para conversar en más de una ocasión el primer día de viaje. Tuvo la impresión de que había sido enviada a hablar con ella, desestimo la idea luego de concluir “¿Quién puede tener interés en mí?”. Finalmente no tenía nada de extraordinario, que buscara conversar simplemente con alguien.  
Cuando fue Edmund quien busco conversar con ella, supo que algo ocurría. No podía permitirse ser tan trasparente, se sorprendió de verdad ante la idea de que se preocuparan realmente por ellos. Agradeció su tiempo y se marchó lejos de los ojos curiosos que parecían rodearle. Cuando se retiró a descansar al primer campamento no salió hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Sus tareas le mantuvieron lo suficientemente ocupada para no prestar atención al resto. Al ocaso del segundo día de macha le pareció ver que era Dalysa quien le observaba. Desde que le conoció, supo que no confiaba en ellos. Motivo por el cual no le prestó especial atención al hecho, después de todo no tenía nada que esconder.  
Por la mañana había escuchado a los exploradores, perecía existir preocupación entre los miembros del grupo por la salud de la señora Evelline. Cuando se acercó parecieron callar de inmediato como si de un secreto se tratase. Le llevo a recordar el motivo que término la reunión, debería preguntar si había algo que pudiera hacer. El pensamiento le acompaño el resto del dia, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecerle algo.  
.. _ ..

La información que consiguió Dalysa era inquietante tanto si era real, como si no. Si existía algo de verídico en ello estaban en serios problemas. No podía exponerlo aún tenía que corroborar algunas cosas antes de hacer su trabajo. Fue muy aséptica con respecto a la extraña pareja y su forma de aparecer en el campamento cuando lo hizo. Sin duda alguna no creía que existiera alguien con tal mala suerte para que terminara en una situación igual.  
Por otro lado tenía la intención de saber la verdad, pese a todo, llegaría a las últimas consecuencias. Su señora se encontraba rodeada de los primeros oficiales permanentemente por orden de Edmund, esto le dio la oportunidad de observar al resto de los implicados.  
A pesar de su buen entrenamiento, la pareja percibía su presencia. Curiosamente no cambiaba en nada su comportamiento. Les observo por separado, su actitud le evoco tal recuerdo que no pudo evitar sonreír, “Algunas cosas no cambian” se repitió.  
Continuaría con sus investigaciones tan pronto llegaran al puesto de avanzada. La información que proporciono Alanís le mostro el camino a seguir, pero sentía que le faltaba algo aún por descubrir. Las servanys involucradas tenían una peculiaridad provenir de la misma región. Tenía que haber más ahí, las coincidencias no eran algo que le agradara. Sus experiencias previas con ellas, siempre terminaban demostrando que no existían tales.  
El alto en la columna le puso en alerta, se aproximó al centro en cuanto noto la aglomeración de caballos que origino. Al percatarse de las monturas vacías se acercó al oficial Daniel.  
\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Daniel, - tenia al hombre frente a ella.  
\- Mi señora ha ordenado un descanso. – noto la duda en sus ojos. – aprovechara de caminar.  
\- Encárgate de que sean atendidos los heridos, acompañare a Lady Evelline. – ya había desmontado.  
\- Ser Edmund acaba de ir tras ella. – apenas escucho las palabras, supo que no tenía motivo para sorprenderse.  
Continuo el camino señalado por Daniel, no le tomo mucho imaginar lo que encontraría. Para su sorpresa encontró una imagen que no esperaba. Sentada a la sombra de un abeto parecía tener los ojos cerrados, mientras Edmund le observaba completamente embelesado. Parecía tener miedo de acercarse a ella y que desapareciera, como si de un espejismo se tratase. Después de debatirse si debía o no inmiscuirse avanzo colocándose a su lado.  
\- Debo suponer que continúa sin dormir. – dejo su mensaje como un susurro.  
\- Dalysa ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? – le sorprendió no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo hacia que le observaba.  
\- Tranquilo no pasa nada, por favor cuídala un momento volveré. – antes de poder darle la oportunidad de debatirle se marchó tenía órdenes que dar.  
Regreso junto al grupo de oficiales, distribuyo tareas para mantenerles ocupados. Envió un grupo a cazar en las cercanías, para no llegar con las manos vacías al puesto de avanzada. Visito a los heridos y hablo con Alanís de la situación, aprovecharían la pausa para cambiar vendajes y curar las heridas del capitán.  
Les dejo con sus tareas para regresar e informar a Edmund. Le encontró con una rodilla en el suelo mientras le hablaba, le pareció que en esta ocasión interrumpiría algo sin proponérselo. Se detuvo esperando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. No tuvo exito al verle ponerse en pie, avanzo hasta situarse a su lado.  
\- Debemos despertarle – le susurro, mientras se alejaban un poco. - empiezan a impacientarse, corres rumores de que se encuentra enferma.  
\- Intenta despertarle – pensaba las opciones con que contaban. - regresare en un momento. 

Escuchaba susurros lejanos y luego sintió un peso a su lado, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Lentamente abrió los ojos, solo podía ver sombras borrosas. Encontró difícil central la vista, hasta que noto que la luz empezaba abandonar el día. Finalmente noto una mano que acariciaba su mejilla. “Debio ordenar que montaran el campamento” escucho la voz entre sueños. La voz le saco de su duermevela, se encontraba recargada en su hombro.  
\- Lo siento, cuanto tiempo ha pasado – despertó desorientada.  
\- Solo han pasado un par de horas. – tenia deseos de reírse. – parece que lo pasaste bien.  
\- Déjame en paz, no hay nada de lo que pasa por tu mente. – tenía intención de contarle, pero no era el momento ni lugar.  
\- No fue lo que me pareció, cuando te encontramos aquí. – espero la respuesta a sus palabras.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – trataba de descifrar la mirada que le dedicaba. - ¿Quieres explicarme…? – tuvo que dejar inconclusa su frase escucho pisadas no muy lejos de su lugar.  
\- Lady Evelline se encuentra mejor. – desvió la vista para encontrarle de pie. – Dalysa, puede encargarse de los cazadores.  
\- Por supuesto – ágilmente se levantó para dejarles atrás - no se demore mi señora.  
\- Puedo saber…- quería descifrar las palabras de Dalysa. – no importa.  
Antes de intentar siguiera levantarse ya tenía delante la mano de Edmund para ayudarle. Dudo un momento antes de aceptar que le ayudara a ponerse en pie. Tenía preguntas que se negaban a esperar el momento oportuno para salir. Caminaron en silencio, el camino se encontraba a solo unos metros. Edmund le detuvo, se giró para verle intrigada por su extraño silencio.  
\- Debes saber, algo…- tenía que ponerle sobre aviso de la situación. – el campamento se encuentra preocupado, creen que se encuentra enferma.  
\- Hablaremos pero no… - sintió como tomaba su mano. – en este no es momento ni lugar.  
Avanzo dejándole atrás, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para liderar con otras más. Las miradas le siguieron mientras cruzaba el grupo en busca de Dalysa. Sentía que le rodeaban ojos invisibles donde quiera que iba, se encontró con Enuve atendiendo a los heridos que se trasportaban.  
\- Señora, gracias por el descanso. – se encontraba frente a una mujer cansada.- Las heridas de algunos de los hombres se reabrieron con el movimiento. – no dejando de atender al herido - el respiro les había sentado muy bien. Por fortuna nos hemos percatado con la pausa.  
\- Gracias por tus esfuerzos. – lo que acababa de escuchar podía provenir de Dalysa, aunque no era su estilo. Se preguntó de quien sino. – necesito ver a Alanís ¿Dónde se encuentra?  
\- Fue en busca de Ser Edmund. – le respondió mientras cambiaba una venda.  
\- Dejo que sigas, gracias. – volvería al centro de la columna, dejaría el asunto pendiente.  
Continuaron su avance pocas leguas le separaban del campamento preparado por la avanzada. Encontró muchos rostros preocupados, se esforzó en hacer lo posible por disipar las sombras que observaba donde quiera que iba. Hablo personalmente con los oficiales para recibir los informes. Esperando que fuera suficiente para cambiar el ambiente general.  
Las palabras de en su momento lo considero una idea de Dalysa o Edmund para justificar la pausa, para su sorpresa descubrió que eran verídicas. El viaje provoco la apertura de las heridas del capitán, corriendo el riesgo de perdiera la vida por ello. Ese detalle redujo un poco el impacto de la acción, para quienes no estuvieron en el momento.  
Afortunadamente habían descubierto a tiempo la situación, el hecho no paso por desapercibido a ninguno de ellos. Edmund y Dalysa se esforzaron por aumentar la guardia en el mismo campamento, tuvo la impresión de que consideraban tener un enemigo dentro del campamento. Su mente le llevo a pensar si se trataba en realidad de una simple casualidad.  
La pausa ofreció beneficio al puesto de avanzada. Los cazadores enviados por Dalysa encontraron suficientes presas para abastecer las reservas. También ofreció la desagradable oportunidad a los interesados en esparcir los rumores de su decadente salud. Le preocupaba lo que ocurriría después de llegar concluir con el viaje.  
\- Lady Evelline estamos a un día de la fortaleza verde – Dalyssa entro en la tienda del centro de mando – tienes tiempo de que hablemos ahora.  
\- No me dejaras en paz ¿Verdad? – Evee gimió falsamente a su amiga – llama a Edmund debemos estar de acuerdo con lo que viene.  
\- Así que no me contaras – Dalyssa rodo los ojos – bien si asi lo quieres, yo les observare con siempre – el tono rosa del rostro de Evee le llevo a reírse. Por qué no dejaban de pretender ocultarse.


	9. El Nuevo Descubrimiento

El viaje le trajo más problemas que soluciones para ellos dos, se encontraban en Ostwick desde hacía dos días y ella seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Que había hecho esta vez, aun no estaba seguro pero sin duda fue lo suficientemente malo para provocar aquella reacción. Pensó que tal vez eran solo las secuelas de lo ocurrido previamente, no habían hablado aun de lo ocurrido cuando les atacaron. Seguía ambos rehuyendo el tema, supuso que con el tiempo lo solucionarían pero solo lo empeoro.  
Ser presentados ante Lord Alphonse fue agradable, no parecían tener intención de dejarles marchar. Al menos no muy pronto, eso le inquietaba, le daba la impresión de ser prisioneros sin grilletes. No estaba seguro de porqué de la sensación.  
También observo varios cambios a su alrededor. Edmund no parecía tan al pendiente de ella, como lo había considerado en su momento. Se le veía a menudo por toda la fortaleza vestido con una armadura de acero azulado como la que portaba Dalysa. Esta extraña rubia con actitud de guerrero más que de dama, sin duda tenía sus motivos para dudar de cualquiera cercano a su señora. Al saber que su desconfianza no se dedicaba exclusivamente a ellos se sintió mejor. Las servanys que habían llegado enfrentaban la misma actitud fría hacia ellos.  
Para finalizar su atención se dedicó a observar a Evelline la señora de este dominio, la conversación en el campamento le había llevado a saber que conocía más de lo que decía, por si fuera poco no se sorprendió como el resto del campamento de ellos. Sin duda conocía o había conocido a su pueblo, la pregunta ¿Era cómo? según los ancianos, la última familia que vivió fuera del clan, comercio con las otras razas fue hace al menos un siglo.  
Era una duda que solo abría el camino al resto, al observar a Edmund y Dalysa, mantenían rasgos distintivos de su raza; pero en Evelline los rasgos no eran tan notorios, le llevo a reconocer que se semejaba más a ellos que a sus iguales. Despertó muchas más incógnitas sobre ¿quién era ella?  
Los pensamientos en su mente parecían dispuestos a una pelea, tomo la decisión de salir en busca de un poco de paz. La habitación que ocupaba se encontraba en el ala este de la fortaleza. Dos habitaciones le separaban de su habitación, le buscaría con la esperanza de hablar con Enuve. Solo le tomo un momento detenerse delante de la puerta, llamo a la espera y al no obtener respuesta se dispuso a entrar. La habitación estaba vacía, no había signos de donde se encontraba. Tendría que bajar a buscarle, por las escaleras situadas al sur se conectaba la fortaleza.  
En cuanto se acercó al arco que separaba la sala del jardín escucho voces provenientes del jardín. Las voces que reconoció sin problemas se trataban de Dalysa, Enuve y otras dos voces más que no era capaz de reconocer. A toda prisa avanzo hasta el exterior, para encontrarse con una situación inesperada. Dalysa al parecer protegía a Enuve de dos servany que buscaban acercarse a ella, visiblemente molestas.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kaidan antes de llegar a donde se encontraban.  
\- Tengo todo bajo control, no tienen de que preocuparse. – respondió Dalysa, mientras miro a las dos mujeres delante de ella, como si les retara a continuar.  
\- Solo un mal entendido, nada de qué preocuparse. – Enuve hablaba con una voz más fría de lo que tenía intención. Pero a ella no le importo.  
\- Márchense y recuerden mis palabras. – sentencio la voz de Dalysa a las servany que se marcharon sin decir palabra. - Les dejare para que hablen. – no tenía intención de permanecer ahí – y por favor, si necesitan algo… háganmelo saber. – se alejó de ahí ante la mirada atónita de la pareja. Antes de que pudieran responder.  
Se alejó de la pareja dejándolos confundidos. Debía volver a sus deberes le permitió recuperar un poco de calma, seguía sin entender lo que había pasado hacía ya unos días. Continuaba con la sensación de que no tenía toda la imagen delante, aun no. Le faltaban piezas a la imagen que se negaba a revelarse. Pero a cada pieza que parecía obtener le tenía que sumar más preguntas sin respuesta.  
.. _ ..

Empezaba a cansarse de la situación, por un momento creía tenía la certeza y al siguiente todo se volcaba en dudas. “Algo está ocurriendo pero aún no sé qué es” las palabras resonaron en su mente. Coincidió con ella, pero cuando se presentó la oportunidad, no fue capaz de continuar.  
Con su misión concluida y sus planes de regresar modificados. El hallazgo de los guerreros de Dumont, mientras atacaban a Enuve y Kaidan. La aparición de su señora en el campamento y bajo las circunstancias en que lo hizo. Todos los detalles se reunían para ocasionarle más preocupaciones.  
Por si fuera poco ahora también Dalysa parecía tener algo entre manos, no le gustaba, nunca le había gustado su manera de hacer las cosas. Tendría que esperar a que decidiera hacerle partícipe de lo que hacía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que al cuestionarle solo obtendría una negativa rotunda.  
Ensimismado en su pensamiento no se percató de su entrada. Levanto la vista y le vio de pie frente a la mesa de su oficina. “Le he llamado con el pensamiento” se dijo a sí mismo.  
\- Tengo que contarte algo y me temo que no va a gustarte – le miro con intensidad e imagino que ya sabía que le llevaba ahí, dudo un momento, no es otra cosa.  
\- Informe entonces que está ocurriendo, he tenido oportunidad de observarte y esperaba que vinieras. De hecho tengo tiempo esperándote. – no tenía la menor intención de perder el tiempo. Existía la posibilidad de resolver al menos un misterio a la vez.  
\- En tal caso empecemos. – tomo una silla y se sentó al frente de él. – necesito que leas esto para empezar. – dejo sobre la mesa un total de siete pergaminos pequeños.  
Espero con paciencia a que concluyera la lectura de los diversos papeles, no alejo la vista tenía que analizar cada una de sus reacciones.  
\- ¡Espero se trate de una broma! – se levantó de su silla en cuanto termino de leer. – en verdad eso es lo que investigabas. – dejo caer los papeles en la mesa de un golpe.  
\- Primero lo primero, niegas tales acusaciones. – le dedico una dura mirada para que no le quedaran dudas de que hablaba en serio.  
\- Por supuesto que las niego, como se te ocurre pensarlo. – estaba furioso, como se atrevían a señalarlo de esa manera.  
\- Te creo, ¿sabes por qué lo he preguntado? – no tenía dudas de él, ni de su juicio. Pero tenían que llegar al final de esto. – Hace un momento he hablado con ella. – dijo al momento que levantaba una hoja de papel.  
\- Acaso ha perdido el juicio o que está ocurriendo aquí. – tomo de nuevo el papel y nuevamente lo leyó. – necesito una explicación de todo esto.  
Comenzó a explicar la información que había obtenido del oficial en el campamento, el motivo por el cual no fue informado y las indagaciones que consiguió con Alanís. Poco a poco fue uniendo las piezas necesarias, le conto que les había observado durante el viaje a espera de saber la verdad. Su ira se calmó solo cuando le aclaro que no encontró nada en ello, tomo nota de los detalles que no necesitaba saber.  
Finalizo la exposición de toda la información, esperando a que llegara al mismo punto que ella. Se debatió durante un poco más de tiempo antes de acordar salir. Tendrían que hablar con los involucrados cuanto antes para minimizar los daños que se pretendían. Salieron al corredor del ala oeste, se reunirían en la biblioteca para hablar con todos.  
.. _ ..

En el jardín terminaron su conversación, Kaidan estaba furioso por la situación y aún más con ella, como se había atrevido a ocultarle una situación tan grave. Sufrió en silencio por su falta, por varios días “Tú tienes la culpa, por separarte de ella” no se cansaba de repetirle su mente. Recordó la mirada de Dalysa cuando se marchó “habla en serio ella no permitirá que le dañen” ese pensamiento le reconforto, están entre personas con honor.  
Llegaron a la habitación de Enuve, pero estando en la puerta cambiaron de opinión. Avanzaron hasta su habitación y cerraron la puerta asegurándose de que no les viera alguna de las mujeres que la acosaban. Una vez dentro tenían que hablar de que pasaría a continuación.  
\- ¿Te han lastimado, alguna vez? – la pregunta corto el aire como una daga – necesito que me lo digas.  
\- No, se defenderme lo recuerdas – estaba irritada, molesta y dolida ante sus dudas – acaso crees que exista alguien que pueda hacerme daño, además de ti.- sus duras palabras se sintieron como una bofetada.  
\- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención – había llegado el momento, no podía seguir rehuyendo la conversación pendiente. – nunca fue mi intención que pasara esto. Durante el ataque solo podía pensar en que sobrevivieras. Deseo….no necesito que sobrevivas. – levanto su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? – podía ver en sus ojos una infinita tristeza, como aquella noche en el claro del bosque. – tienes que contarme, lo que ocurre.  
\- Tengo que contarte algo – no sería fácil explicarle lo que había guardado por semanas. Pero lo intentaría, se esforzaría en hacerle comprender lo que se aproximaba. – llego el momento de contarte….

.. _ ..

Nadie mejor que Edmund o Dalysa lo sabía, se recordó su intento y la vergüenza de su fallo. El trabajo que le esperaba era más duro de que se decía, era un gran honor para la casa que representaba, no eran muchas las nobles que lo intentaban y aún menos aquellas que lo conseguían.  
Su gracia le ordeno una misión especial, para la que sus habilidades eran necesarias y necesitaban a alguien de su confianza para realizarla. Acepto de inmediato y le llevo hasta donde se encontraba, su señora le confió algo… igual o tal vez más importante que su propia vida, cumplía las responsabilidades que le en comendo su señora.  
La reunión se llevaría a cabo en la biblioteca, como habían acordado el día anterior Dalysa traería a Evelline y Edmund buscaría convencer a la pareja de apoyarles a descubrir quien se encontraba detrás de la situación, tenía la esperanza que no se hubieran marchado. Después de que Dalysa defendiera a Enuve, nadie les parecía haberles visto.  
Busco primero en la habitación de ella, no encontró indicio alguno de su paradero y fue en busca de Kaidan. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escucho voces dentro, temiendo se tratara de un nuevo ataque espero en silencio y escucho con atención. Cuando escucho los sollozos, sacó su arma y abrió la puerta dispuesto a defenderle.  
Le tomo solo un momento descubrir que se había equivocado, termino en medio de un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Se disculpó como pudo y salió al pasillo, severamente avergonzado. Se alejó algunos pasos de la puerta pero no se atrevió a marcharse.  
Le preocupaba el hecho de que aquella situación la hubiera provocado los problemas que tenían que enfrentar. Ese pensamiento le lleva a preguntarse ¿Qué haría él? si se encontrara en la posición de Kaidan. La sola idea le causo al malestar que no pudo evitar “mataría a cualquiera quien pretendiera hacer algo parecido a su…” no, solo eran fantasías que existían en su cabeza.  
Su pensamiento fue dejado de lado cuando vio salir a Kaidan, no encontró en sus ojos odio o ira contra él, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Existía algo que no podía precisar en su comportamiento.  
\- Lo lamento, he venido a buscarles y la creí en problemas – hacia un esfuerzo por disculparse, por la situación previa – necesitamos hablar con ustedes.  
\- Puedo saber de “quien” está hablando – trato de sonar neutral, pese a estar molesto por la intromisión. Además de un poco de agradecimiento por su preocupación, pero solo un poco.  
\- Dalysa y yo necesitamos hablarles – necesitaba convencerles – y aclarar esto con Lady Evelline. – observo como sus ojos cambiaron de expresión ante la mención de su nombre.  
\- Espera un momento, necesito que Enuve se sienta mejor – no tenia deseos de explicarle el motivo. Prefería dejar que lo interpretase como quisiera – veré si se siente mejor. – así desapareció detrás de la puerta.  
Una extraña sensación se apodero su pecho, existía algo en esa pareja que le inquietaba. No tenía el más mínimo motivo para él, no eran peligrosos. Sin embargo, “No existen las coincidencias, al menos no he conocido alguna con buenas intenciones” recordó las palabras de Dalysa. 

.. _ ..

Cuando vio el rostro pétreo de su amiga, se imaginó lo peor. Siempre dedicaba miradas como si se encontrara delante la pequeña niña que conoció años atrás en la costa de Gwaren. En estos años Dalysa había entrenado con los soldados de la fortaleza, incluso su padre le había dado permiso de buscar obtener una especialidad. Le vio intentar todas las opciones de entrenamiento.  
Finalmente encontró su lugar entre las fuerzas de los caballeros de las colinas doradas. Verle ser capaz de conseguirlo pese a ser una extranjera en su dominio le lleno de deseos de intentar conseguirlo. Se decidió a intentar conseguir ella misma una especialidad de armas.  
La situación le recordó que su madre pertenecía al pequeño grupo de mujeres nobles entre las Vhestraly, guerreras diestras en el uso de dagas y armas cortas; además de habilidades de sigilo y agilidad superiores a otros guerreros.  
Todo el dominio se sentía orgulloso de que su señora perteneciese a este grupo. Su padre le apoyaba en su deseo de conseguir dicho logro. Pero tenía serias dudas de que su madre le apoyase igualmente que él. En ocasiones perecía sentir que no se sentía tan orgullosa como parecía antes.  
Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, no tenia deseos de salir aun. De pertenecerle la decisión se habría mantenido donde se encontraba. Ahora tenía la obligación de levantarse y salir de su habitación, había accedido a la petición de Dalysa de acompañarle a la biblioteca. Le esperaba en la puerta estaba segura de ello, estaba llegando al final y solo le hacía falta un pequeño esfuerzo más.  
Lo realizaría todo por ella como una hermana, eso lo tenía claro. Por un momento su mente le jugo una broma y le llevo a pensar en la posibilidad de hacer las cosas de manera diferente, de ser otro tiempo y otro lugar no lo habría dudado un segundo. Tomaría la decisión que deseaba de corazón; en vez de la que le correspondía. A pesar de todo no cambiaría ninguna de las decisiones tomadas, si tuviera que repetir su vida no cambiaría nada en ella. Bueno tal vez, solo una cosa, pequeña muy pequeña.  
El sentimiento se apodero de su pecho y le llevo a moverse, terminaría su labor de una vez por todas. Salió al pasillo y le vio, la niña que salvo de un esclavista se había convertido en una mujer de diecinueve años, caballero al servicio de ella y su casa, con quien compartió una amistad desde que se conocieron, sin importar los tres años que era superior a ella. Confiaba en ella para que se encargara de cuidar de Edmund cuándo ya no estuviera cerca, superando las expectativas depositadas en ella.  
En su compañía camino hasta la biblioteca a la espero de encontrar en al resto de los citados en ella. Al cruzar las puertas le sorprendió a Dalysa descubrir a la pareja alejados; Edmund por otro lado parecía incomodo al encontrarse en medio de semejante situación. “Debe tratarse de otra de las posibles consecuencias de todo esto” se dijo, volvió la vista y descubrió con la mirada fija en Edmund, como si quisiera gravar su imagen. Sintió como si su cabeza recibiera un golpe, al fin sabía lo que ocurría, ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Un peso se apodero de su estómago, no encontraba justo lo que vendría; pero igual tendría que apoyarle. Por quien más lo sentía era por Ellos no estaba del todo segura de su fuerza para enfrentar lo que tendría que pasar.  
\- Bueno estamos todos juntos ahora, iniciemos – Evelline hablo al grupo para empezar a esclarecer lo que sucedía – Dalysa empieza – ella asintió y el resto guardo silencio.


	10. Secretos

Era notoriamente incomoda la situación para los cinco reunidos ahí. Lo que se descubrió en los días previos puso muy tenso el ambiente entre ellos. Por un lado la pareja de extraños se debatía en sus propios problemas. Mientras el resto tenía cada uno una reacción diferente de lo que se esperaba de ellos.  
Al quedar al descubierto toda la información reunida, con una extraña calma afronto la pareja la situación. Esto intranquilizo a Dalysa y Edmund por igual; observaron como Evelline apenas les prestaba atención en todo como si no fuera un descubrimiento en realidad. Una vez que concluyeron les miro de una manera, que les llevo a recordar cuando le conocieron, esa mirada que parece capaz de leer el alma de quien se mira.  
\- Debo reconocer que no me sorprende – dijo con voz calmada y baja – después de todo, tienen algo de…. – buscaba las palabras adecuadas – verídicas supongo.  
\- Pero debes de estar bromeando – se escuchó Dalysa a si misma – mi señora por favor – se le quebró la voz.  
\- Lady Evelline necesitamos – fue cuanto Edmund fue capaz de formular – una explicación ¿Qué sucede? – tenía una lucha interna entre la ira y el desconcierto.  
\- Todo a su debido tiempo – tenía algo más que necesitaba solucionar antes de las respuestas – Ahora tenemos algo más importante entre manos – dirigió su mirada a Kaidan y Enuve – necesito de su apoyo en esto. No puedo prometer que no saldrán heridos – no pensaba mentirles, tendrían que convencerles de prestar su apoyo – pero sin ustedes no podemos enfrentar lo que se avecina. – tenían cuanto podía contarles de momento y esperaba fuera suficiente.  
\- Cuenta con nosotros te ayudaremos, pero.. – Kaidan tomo la mano de Enuve y espero que ella respondiera son un asentimiento – tengo que pedirte un favor antes – tomo aire antes de proseguir esperando no se negara a cumplir su petición – Necesito que Enuve sea protegida si me sucede algo a mí – el tono que uso fue más funesto de lo que habría gustado a los tres, no puedo evitar observar como la mirada de Evelline iba de el a ella.  
\- ¡Tienes nuestra palabra! – las voces de Dalysa y Edmund al unísono, para sorpresa de los tres.  
\- No debes preocuparte, sé que lo harán - respondió Evelline mientras veía como les observaba – estoy segura que se harán cargo de ella – sintió que le traicionaba su mente – si algo llega a pasar – trato en vano de evitar la mirada de recriminación de Dalysa y Edmund, “Debería Decirle” pensó. – preparemos el viaje, saldremos en mañana días.  
Mientras la pareja se marchaba enseguida a su habitación, la mirada de Dalysa y Edmund fue mlesta al esconderles lo que le pasaba. En su mente se formuló una idea o un deseo no estaba del todo segura. Cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta les llamo, necesitaba mostrarles lo que había encontrado, podía ser su única oportunidad después de todo.  
Cinco caballos abandonaron las caballerizas antes de que el sol llegara al centro del cielo. El viaje no les tomo mucho tiempo, Eveline les guio al lugar encontrado. Llegaron al final de la colina más alta del dominio. Entre los arboles distinguieron la masa de piedra gris del edificio antiguo. Las miradas de Dalysa y Edmund llenas de incredulidad no pasaron desapercibidas por Enuve y Kaidan.  
Al límite de la arboleda dejaron sus monturas por algún motivo estaban nerviosas y Evelline instruyo al resto a no dejarles avanzar más. El edificio estaba en mal estado, deteriorado por el tiempo. Demasiado grande para ser una casa, pero muy pequeño para una fortaleza. No tenía un muro exterior, como si fuera la casa de un granjero abandonada en medio del bosque.  
Evelline les guio a rodear una corta distancia la edificación antigua. Unas vidas se extendían sobre el muro como una pared verde, con su mano derecha tomo un puñado de ellas y las retiro. Revelando la entrada; un arco de piedra les permitía el acceso al interior. Cruzo el umbral explicando que descubrió el lugar durante sus vagabundeos por la zona. El comentario llevo a una queja de Dalysa y una mirada de reproche por parte de Edmund. Explico cuanto pudo de lo que sentía en el lugar y les convenció de acompañarles para explorar el interior, nunca se había atrevido a ingresar a los pisos subterráneos.  
La construcción era solida pese al tiempo pasado, su deterioro no era muy significativo en el interior. Llevo a sus acompañantes por los pasillos, hasta llevarlos al mural que deseaba mostrarles. Cinco figuras se detuvieron ante la imagen borrosa del mural, en la pintura diez figuras se representan muy claramente. Presumiblemente las vestimentas opulentas de la época, con eso en mente vuelven sus ojos a la pareja de nueva adición a su grupo.  
\- Después de ver esta imagen – señalo el mural Evelline mirando a los cuatro – no me sorprende, su apariencia por esto – señalo deliberadamente las figuras en el muro.  
\- Puedo imaginar porque – incluyo Edmund mirando fijamente la pintura – pero no comprendo ¿cómo no fue encontrado antes? – con duda genuina – es demasiado grande para no ser visto desde corta distancia – concluyó.  
\- Tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta – Kaidan entro en la conversación – debemos mostrar algo – vacilo un momento – Enuve y yo no somos como ustedes – espero por su reacción – somos diferente – retrocedieron unos pasos de ellos. Un brillo azul y plata les cubrió por completo el cuerpo. Revelando el cambio de la pareja fue gradual, primero la piel más clara. Ojos más brillantes. Lo más significativo fueron las orejas alargadas. Su cuerpo más pequeño como si se tratara de jóvenes de su dominio. El cambio más significativo a primera vista, tenían largas orejas.  
\- Somos Elvhen – dijo Kaidan cuando el brillo plateado desapareció.

Eveline recordó la historia que su madre le conto de que su abuelo no fue un hombre como el resto los que abuela había conocido. Una duda que tenía desde muy joven creció y tomo sentido ahora. 

\- Su pueblo…. ¿A viajado a Ostwick antes? – pregunto Evelline vacilante – se tiene conocimiento de ello.  
\- No en el último siglo, que nosotros sepamos – respondió Kaindan imaginando su línea de pensamiento – es posible que lo que está pensando sea correcto – asevero con calma.  
\- ¿Qué está en su mente mi señora? – Edmund miro confundido a Evelline - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Siempre me he preguntado por la identidad de…. – sacudió la cabeza un poco eso carecía de importancia en el momento – no importa no es posible solucionarlo.  
\- Hay una manera de que obtenga su respuesta – le observo mirarle con paciencia – acompáñenos.  
Tomo la mano de Enuve y guiaron al resto atreves de los serpenteantes pasillos el lugar era más grande de lo esperado. Encontraron una escalera hacia las profundidades de la colina demasiado oscuro para continuar, un extraño mechero estaba sujeto en la pared a pocos pasos. Con un leve brillo plateado una llama azul nació en el centro del metal iluminando la escalera descendente.  
El instinto de protección de Dalyssa y Edmund les llevo a tomar las armas para enfrentar a ambos. Con solo un paso Evelline se colocó al centro de ambas parejas, sin ver reacción a la pareja cercana a la escalera.  
\- Bajen sus armas, ahora – ordeno de inmediato Evelline – no somos enemigos.  
\- Son magos mi señora – Dalyssa tomo la palabra siseando molesta – lo han escondido todo el tiempo.  
\- Si su intención fuera herirnos muestras armas no son de utilidad – reprocho en tono amargo a los dos guerreros – ahora sigamos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y asintieron. Cuando se volvió a la pareja descubrió que no se habían movido. “Es la reacción normal que esperaban” pensó en un suspiro.  
\- Lamento eso, no tengo intención de hacerles daño. Ninguno de nosotros solo nos sorprendieron, es todo – declaro en busca de eliminar lo ocurrido.  
\- Es comprensible – declaro Kaidan con firmeza – siempre era una posibilidad – concluyó sin decir más, mirando a Enuve.  
\- Continuemos entonces – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ante el silencio de sus tres compañeros restantes – ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?  
\- Al altar del templo donde nos encontramos – respondió crípticamente – debe estar intacto.  
Descendieron por algunos minutos con la ayuda de una antorcha azul en sus manos. Llegaron al fondo de la escalera, con un movimiento de muñecas de Enuve la sala se llena de pequeñas esperas azules que se diseminaron por el lugar.  
Una gran sala llena de pilares de piedra blanca emergió de la obscuridad. Una piscina al centro les llamo la atención, su agua cristalina fue una sorpresa. En la superficie se encontraba en tal estado de abandono que no dudarían es que el interior estaba en un estado precario.  
\- Las protecciones han conservado la sala del ritual es buen estado – informo Kaidan al tocar el primer pilar a su derecha – sin duda una proeza.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible? después de no sé cuántos años – se colocó Evelline a su lado para observar las escrituras – no es algo común ¿Qué es este lugar? – se acercó a ellos con curiosidad – nunca llegue aquí antes.  
\- Estamos en la cámara de baños del templo. Un área dedicada a sacerdotes – respondió como si fuera una conferencia ensayada – aquí podremos comprobar su línea de sangre.  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – ladeo la cabeza confundida – no estoy segura de entender. Para ser honesta.  
Una risa cortó el aire, todos giraron en busca de la fuente de la voz. Dalyssa y Edmund prepararon las armas al momento. Paso procedentes del fondo de la sala, después de la gran piscina de agua cristalina. Llego al límite de una figura de apariencia extraña.  
\- Finalmente has venido a mí – afirmo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – tan joven…. – reconoció la voz que le mantenían despierta durante la noche.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – espeto Evelline irritada - ¿Cómo has entrado a mis sueños? – la última línea revelo más de lo deseado.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? – las palabras de Edmund se cortaron. La figura de una mujer con cuernos y piel morada abandono las sombras - ¿Qué es eso? – grito con incredulidad.  
\- Retrocedan Evelline, síguele Enuve – Kaidan llama desde un lado – Dalyssa y Edmund no se alejen de ellas – informo a los dos guerreros – si tienen que elegir entre salir o esperarme – respiro profundamente – déjenme atras.  
Con eso inicio la batalla entre la creatura retorcida delante de ellos. Tenían que asegurar la supervivencia de ellas de alguna manera. Su deber era encontrar la forma de garantizar su seguridad.  
La caricia de la magia de Enuve le llevo a darse cuenta que elevaba un escudo al grupo, con ello inicio su movimiento. Un rayo cruzo la sala para impactar en la creatura que avanzaba en el límite de las aguas. Con un giro evito el impacto del rayo, enviando en respuesta una gélida brisa en su dirección. El movimiento la coloco dentro del agua lo que le ofreció una oportunidad única. Libero el rayo nuevamente en la orilla más cercana a la piscina, el grito ensordecedor de la creatura tomo por sorpresa a los cuatro restantes atrás.  
\- Retroceder, ahora salir – Kaidan grito – sellaremos la sala Enuve – los pasos del grupo resonaron en los pasillos.  
\- Ayúdame Enuve – Kaidan tomo la mano de ella al cruzar el arco – uno, dos, tres – las manos unidas de ambos se elevaron. Una capa similar a una cascada ascendente cubrió el umbral del arco en su totalidad.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Edmund recupero el habla antes que el resto – nunca he visto algo semejante.  
\- Es difícil de explicarlo… - la voz de Enuve sonó calmada, mientras tomaba el rostro de Kaidan mientras lo inspeccionaba – es una creatura corrupta que busca alimentarse de la energía de los magos – miro en dirección a Evelline – necesito tu permiso para comprobar que no hay daños…  
\- ¿Por qué? Ella no fue herida por esa… cosa – Edmund se interpuso cruzando un brazo frente a ella.  
\- Lady Evelline ¿Soñó con esa creatura antes de verla aquí? – dijo ignorando a Edmund. Espero su reacción y ella solo asintió – en ese caso debo comprobar que no se está alimentando de vos. No sufrirá daño alguno lo prometo – sus palabras llevaron a Edmund a mirarle.  
\- De acuerdo, que debo hacer – Evelline cuestiono con duda.  
\- Solo permanecer en calma, cerrar los ojos y respirar – Enuve tomo el rostro de ella como el de Kaidan y un pequeño brillo azul cubrió su cabeza un momento y desapareció – están perfectamente bien – declaro al grupo – debemos abandonar este lugar no es bueno para un mago sin formación estar cerca de una creatura asi.  
\- Un mago sin formación – Edmund cuestiono incrédulo – lo encerraron, como puede dañarlos.  
\- No a nosotros, pero si a Evelline – las palabras de Kaidan tomaron por sorpresa al grupo.  
\- Yo no soy un mago – Evelline murmuro confundida – eso no es posible, nunca hemos tenido un mago en el dominio.  
\- Tu sangre antigua es innegable, si aceptas Enuve y yo te ayudaremos a comprender tus habilidades – dijo con calma – y evitar ser presa de esas creaturas de nuevo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Hay más como ella – un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal – me pueden hacer daño.  
\- A su tiempo te explicaremos todo, ahora dejemos este lugar – dejaron que el trio tomara la delantera, dejando a Enuve y Kaidan cerrar la marcha. 

Llegaron a la sala superior con el mural y las figuras a la luz de la antorcha azul. Se detuvieron y observaron las figuras descoloridas con el paso del tiempo. Enuve se acercó hasta estar a punto de tocar la figura en la esquina derecha, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
\- Kaidan, es ella…. – la voz de Enuve trajo la atención de los cuatro a donde ella señalaba – aquí esta Fenrir, en el gravado lo vez – señalando la silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco con un arco de plata en las manos.  
\- Eso parece – afirmo Kaidan – aquí – afirmo señalando un punto superior en la pintura. Elevando la antorcha – el dragón de plata – observando la figura a su lado - este a su lado es el dragón de oro, el grifo rojo, el cuervo – empezó a repasar las figuras en el muro – el traidor – se concentró en la última imagen una figura vestida de gris y negro con la vista al cielo, la mas de la mujer de vestido blanco. Evelline observo la mirada triste de ambos.  
\- Pueden contarnos la historia de la que hablan – Evelline pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.  
\- Por supuesto – afirmo Kaidan – forma parte de su herencia – afirmo como si ella hubiera olvidado su pregunta antes.  
\- ¿De qué herencia hablan? – Dalysa pregunto confusa ante la afirmación.  
\- Evelline es descendiente de Elvhen salvados por Fenrir El Lobo Blanco que se revelo a los líderes magos hace mucho tiempo – un silencio pesado cayo entre el grupo mientras miraban de nuevo la pintura – al igual que nosotros – miro a los ojos de Evelline – será un honor compartir las historias de nuestro pueblo pariente – la palabra extraña les llevo a mirarlos con asombro.  
Salieron de la edificación en un silencio incomodo, con una mirada compartida Enuve y Kaidan llegaron al acuerdo de lo que habría que hacer. Cada uno tomo un sentido y rodearon el lugar con el susurro de palabras incomprensibles al trio restante. Desde la distancia en las monturas observaron con asombro como la desaparecía bajo una especie de nube.  
\- Esta listo - Enuve se unió primero a su lado – estara protegido de ojos curiosos.  
\- No es posible que libere alguien a esa creatura – Kaidan está a pocos pasos – pero es mejor prevenirlo – Edmund y Dalysa asintieron en comprendió.  
\- Vamos debemos volver – Evelline llamo al grupo – estoy deseando conocer la historia que mencionaron dentro – la sonrisa de ambos fue fugas, antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el brillo azul plata de nuevo. Regresando a la apariencia previa.  
\- ¿Por qué ocultar su forma? – Dalysa cuestiono.  
\- No deseamos llamar la atención, es la forma más segura de vivir fuera de los bosques – afirmo Kaidan – sin deseos de ofender, son los primeros en no intentar esclavizarnos, aun – concluyo con una mueca – sin deseo de ofenderles.  
\- Lo entendemos – Edmund hablo – nuestra palabra de cuidarles sigue en pie – afirmo mirando a Evelline – si no tiene objeción su gracia – ella solo asintió en comprensión.

.. _ .. 

 

En la biblioteca de su fortaleza a la luz de los pequeños mecheros, Enuve y Kaidan esperan a la llegada de Evelline y sus compañeros, esta mañana llegarían del Dastral de su dominio. El primer cambió en la habitación que les hace saber que ella no está feliz del resultado de la situación, cruza el umbral farfullando maldiciones, seguida de cerca Edmund y Dalysa. El Dastral no salió como lo esperaba. Comprenden que es grave cuando llega frente a ellos.  
\- Abandonaremos el dominio – dijo Evelline a los dos – iremos al sur a un país llamado Ferelden. Desean acompañarnos – pregunta como si temiera que se negaran.  
\- Por supuesto que les acompañaremos – Kaidan toma la palabra poniéndose de pie - ¿Están seguros de ello? – la mirada de incomodidad es visible.  
\- Saldremos mañana. Si esperamos más tiempo podría estar en peligro – respondió con nerviosismo – hubo un inciente en la reunión.  
Su mirada perpleja repaso cada rostro del trio delante, las reacciones fueron demasiado variadas para obtener una idea de lo que sucedió en el Dastral.  
\- Es posible que….- Evelline hizo una mueca y continuo – inicie un fuego en la sala – su rostro cayó al suelo en vergüenza visible.  
\- No fue visible para los presentes – agrego Edmund – lo justificamos como un accidente con una antorcha – finalizo buscando tranquilizarla.  
\- No es posible esconder esto, incendie al idiota arrogante de Vael por su acusación – dijo fríamente Evelline – si esto sucede de nuevo solo necesitan sumar dos más dos – dijo derrotada.  
\- Comprendo, partiremos y encontraremos un lugar para que aprendas a controlar la habilidad en ti. Después podras regresar a este lugar – razono Kaidan sus miedos eran lógicos.  
\- No voy a volver – declaro dejándole confundido – aquí no seré libre de elegir mi vida. No voy a volver, quiero ser libre de elegir lo que quiero – como un impulso tomo la mano de Edmund.


	11. Deseos

Su mente se burlaba de ella por su ingenuidad, por su torpeza al creer que podría tener una oportunidad delante de “Ella”. Su corazón estaba desgarrado por la decepción y el dolor, ¿Cómo no lo imagino antes? ¿Por qué se mintió a si misma de esa manera? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para creerlo? Se encontró perdidamente enamorada del nuevo recluta de Lord Alphonse, Edmund desde hace años pero el solo tiene ojos para una mujer, Evelline la señora a la que sirve como comandante de su guardia personal. 

La envidia se anudo en su interior, creciendo cada día. Lord Alphonse se negó a aceptar que su hija fuera libre de elegir a un hombre indigno de ella. Cuando ella se decidió por su vida con Edmund pese a las negativas de su padre de aceptarlo como hombre digno de su hija. Ellos huyen juntos a ferelden, durante meses sus deseos de venganza ante la traición y la burla de la pareja. Una noche una mujer se acercó a ella.  
\- Puedo ayudarte ¿Sabes? – dijo la voz musical – si deseas cumplirlo claro está.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – llamo al no ser capaz de distinguir el origen de la voz - ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate.  
\- Solo con una promesa mi niña – la voz se escuchó al lado contrario – me escucharas hasta el final, antes de marcharte.  
\- Tienes mi palabra – Mirtha dijo en un susurro demasiado nervioso.  
\- ¿Qué me responderías si te ofreciera lo que deseas? - dijo con voz monótona - ¿Aceptarías mi oferta para cumplir tu anhelo? – cuestiono con intensidad.  
\- ¿Bajo qué condición? – pregunto llena de duda y excitación ante la posibilidad de obtener al hombre que deseaba.  
\- Me temo que ese deseo es imposible ahora – respondió la voz como si leyera su mente.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que deseo? – siseo irritada a la voz que la confundía.   
\- Me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a ti querida – un cálido aliento roso su oído derecho – esa maldita niña mimada le ha atrapado – siseo en respuesta como si todo esto le molestara también – le dará un repugnante niño – el dolor que recibió por las palabras no le permitió a Mirtha registrar plenamente su significado.  
\- ¿Qué? – grito – no… no… no… - farfullo mirando a su alrededor en busca del origen de la voz – muéstrate, mentirosa – grito mientras las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas.  
Distinguió el susurro de pasos ligeros en la esquina derechas tras ella, al girar en dirección al sonido una mujer un poco más baja que ella de piel bronceada, cabello como miel oscura y ojos negros.   
\- Le dará un niño – repitió la mujer como si no supiera del dolor que causaba a la figura delante de ella – no le obtendrás ahora como lo deseas, lo lamento – dijo como una madre que intenta consolar a un niño que se ha golpeado.  
\- Entonces no puedes ayudarme – sollozo Mirtha sin molestarle que estaba ante una extraña.  
\- Te equivocas mi niña, puedo ofrecer lo que deseas – dijo crípticamente al rosar su mejilla en gesto de cariño - ¿Qué pasara si pierde al par de pestes? ¿Qué sucede si se queda solo? – un brillo violeta en sus ojos le dijo que no era una persona normal. Pero ha Mirtha no le importo.  
\- Daria lo que fuera por verlo a mi lado…. lejos de ella – la sonrisa de la mujer con sus ojos de amatista ahora fue brillante.

 

.. _ .. 

El trabajo en la granja se terminaría con la cosecha del solsticio de verano dentro de dos semanas más. Con la ayuda de los siete miembros de esta extraña familia y su grupo la cosecha terminaría en tiempo.   
Era el cuarto año desde que inició su vida en ferelden, y el segundo que se mantenían en compañía de la familia Declan. Les insistieron en que no abandonaran la granja con un pequeño de tan corta edad cuando concluyo el trabajo para el que fueron contratados, Helida viuda de Declan suplico que aceptaran quedarse. Sus hijos eran muy pequeños y entre ella y dos hijos mayores no podían manejar todas las tareas de la granja.  
El grito al otro lado de la construcción de madera que habitaban le alejo el pensamiento de su mente. Miro a un lado para comprobar que Evelyn continuaba dormida en su cama, su siesta de la tarde. Dejo los platos en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta para recibir a Dalysa.   
\- Duerme, Dalysa no llames a gritos – reprendió a la mujer. Aun le era diferente verle sin su armadura pese a los años - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Tengo noticias… - le dedico una mueca de dolor – tengo noticias de… Lord Alphonse.  
\- ¿Qué es? – dijo expectante - ¿Cuéntame que pasa?  
\- En la taberna encontré un aviso – extendió el pergamino a ella – afirma que Lord Alphonse está muy enfermo y suplica informen a su hija – el rostro contorsionado de Dalysa dijo mucho a Evelline.   
\- ¿Crees que es una trampa de mi padre? Para que vuelva – se volvió al interior de la cabaña de madera, con Dalysa pisando sus talones – mi padre es viejo, es posible – dijo deseando sonar convencida.  
\- ¡Como los hombres armados que envió! – ella exclamo sin la menor intención de olvidarlo - ¡seguidos de los intentos de secuestro! – afirmo testaruda.   
\- Y los asesinos que vinieron por Evelyn – la voz de Enuve se unió a ellas en el interior – lo lamento pero estoy con Dalysa en esto no puedes creer que no es una trampa de tu padre, Evelline – las palabras sonaban dolorosamente ciertas en sus oídos.  
\- Lo se… - se rindió ante sus argumentos – no se lo comenten a Edmund no quiero….  
\- No guardaras secretos a mi… – Evelline cerró los ojos buscando evitarle. Cuando escucho claramente la fricción de la tunca cuando cruzo los brazos, supo que estaba en problemas – te escucho mi amor – suspiro y se rindió no podía solucionar esto.  
\- Bueno estamos todos aquí, hagamos un plan – declaro al encarar a las cuatro personas que tenía delante.

.. _ .. 

Faltaban dos horas para el ocaso cuando fueron capaces de ver la fortaleza a la lejanía. En compañía de Dalysa y Edmund se dirigía a casa. Un nudo creció en su estómago ante la infinidad de resultados que podían obtener de la reunión con su padre. No era ingenua sabía que podía tratarse de una trampa mezquina por su parte para recuperar el control de ella.

\- Estaremos llegando para la cena – afirmo Dalysa con visible incomodidad – antes de medianoche debemos estar dejando el lugar.  
\- Aún estamos a tiempo de volver, no quiero exponerte de ningún modo – Edmund intento nuevamente convencerle. Pero continuo inflexible – como desees – suspiro pesadamente.

A lo lejos una docena de caballeros con las capas rojas y su armadura azul se aproximaban, con el estandarte de su casa. Con paso confiado se aproximaban como si recibieran a un diplomático o noble. Incomprensiblemente Eveline se tensó ante la acción, sin estar completamente segura del motivo.

.. _ .. 

El olor a madera húmeda y olores de la cocina de la posada llenaban la habitación. Dos camas y una pequeña cuna demasiado vieja para soportar a un guerrero nativo, eran todos los muebles dentro. Por instinto se llevó las manos al vientre con nerviosismo. El murmullo del infante dormido en la cuna saco a Enuve de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola da´len! ¿Has dormido bien? – pregunto al llegar junto a la cuna – su mamae volverá dentro de poco – afirmo susurrante al levantar al niño.  
\- Ansió verte como madre ma lath – se giró para encontrar a Kaidan cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a ella - ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme? – se arrodilla ante ella y rozo su vientre con la nariz.   
\- Yo… ma lath – tartamudeo - solo lo sospecho – reconoció con duda.   
\- He notado el cambio – paso su mano derecha distraídamente sobre su vientre aun plano – puedo sentirlo – un hormigueo recorrió a Enuve de pie enfrente… los ojos de Kaidan brillaron y latidos llenaron sus oídos, pequeños susurros de latidos….  
\- Lo escucho – balbuceo antes de ser callada con un beso. Las protestas del pequeño en brazos los separo – tendrás un compañero de juegos da´len – susurro al inquieto paquete en brazos.  
\- Vhenan…. Dos – susurro queriendo sonar indiferente y fracasando por su gran sonrisa – Gemelos. 

 

La hora de la cena había concluido hacia un par de horas y aun no tenían noticias de sus amigos. Nadie debía saber que estaban en la cuidad, las palabras de Dalysa pensando en trampa le golpean de improvisto. Su pensamiento se ve interrumpido por el antinatural silencio que rodeaba en la habitación de madera.   
Sus instintos tomaron el control de su cuerpo con un movimiento de sus manos un escudo se elevó cubriendo la habitación. El olor de su enemigo les golpeo al comprender que tenía al menos a cinco enemigos alrededor.   
Llama la atención de Enuve ¿Por saber lo que sucederá? que será padre pero no alcanzara a conocer a sus hijos. Recuerda “Mir Halam Lorien” le susurro su mente recordando su sueño hace tanto tiempo, siempre supo que no conocería a sus hijos con su amor. 

.. _ .. 

La sala del trono estaba en penumbras por la hora el dia las columnas de piedra blanca y verde jade brillaban con un tono antinatural. Los tres blasones de su casa en el trono una figura conocida le enfrenta. Vestida con los colores de su casa, con la armadura azul acerado y la espada de su madre. Mirtha está sentada en el trono de su padre.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Mirtha? – gruñe ante su antigua doncella - ¿Dónde está mi padre?  
\- ¡Oh! Le conoces – afirma con una risa gutural – conoces esta pequeña forma eso es inesperado. No realmente – niega con la cabeza – el dolor, la traición y el hurto duelen de esa manera cuando son personas cercanas.  
\- De que estas hablando – siseo a la muchacha. Le observo el brillo amatista de los ojos, la piel bípeda y…. - ¿Quién eres tú? – escupió al comprender que no estaba delante de un ser humano. Una risa gutural resonó en la sala, llevándole un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.  
\- Me olvidaste – afirmo mostrando los dientes afilados – o no me reconoces por mi huésped dispuesto – se burló girando pavoneándose.  
\- ¿Huésped? – recordó las palabras de Kaidan y Enuve – ella no es….  
\- Su deseo de venganza lo hizo posible – corto su réplica – le impulsaste a buscar sus deseos. Le obligaste a creer que era posible – descendió dos pasos del trono – solo para reclamarlo para ti y dejarla sin nada.  
\- ¿De que estas hablando? – la ira y la rabia bullían en su interior como un huracán.  
\- De el – señalo a Edmund con su mano derecha – era todo lo que deseaba y tú se lo quitaste.   
Palideció ante la implicación de las palabras… recordó cada una de las conversaciones con Mirtha. Ella le impulso una y otra vez…. Sin saber de quién estaba enamorada. “Como puedes hacerme esto, tú te creía mi amiga. Te odio… ojala no vuelvas nunca” las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ella tenía la culpa.   
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – afirmo como si le leyera el pensamiento – le otorgue su deseo y ella pago mi servicio con un cuerpo. un trato justo.  
\- Le engañaste – escupió levantando su mano derecha y liberando una bola de fuego a su dirección con la acción – Liberarle ahora.   
\- Eso es imposible – chasqueo la lengua – tu poder será mío.

Impulso ambas manos al frente y de los alrededores de la sala diversas figuras les rodearon, solo tres de ellos contra una docena de caballeros; antiguos amigos y compañeros. Agradeció al creador que no estaba con ellos. 

\- ¡Cumplan la orden de su señora! – grito Mirtha a la multitud de hombres a sus - ¡Matarlos!

La batalla fue difícil enfrentarse a una docena de hombres locos que atacaban sin miedo a morir enfrentaron a Edmund y Dalysa, su preparación como guerreros les facilito derrotar a los enemigos con mucha más facilidad.   
Eveline se concentró en pelear con Mirtha o lo fuera ahora, el clima gélido y el hielo le ataco a cada paso. Sus bolas de fuego expulsaron su hielo, que le intentaba impedir avanzar.   
\- ¡Eres poderosa Eveline! – afirmo satisfecha consigo misma - ¡Tú poder me permanecerá!  
\- ¡Nunca me tomaras! – siseo a la repulsiva creatura que una vez trato de tomar su mente y sus sueños – he aprendido mucho en estos años.   
Un fuerte grito detrás de ella le distrajo de su enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que Mirtha la atrapara tomándola por el cuello con facilidad. Fue cuando lo noto, Edmund y Dalysa estaban presos de dos de los capitanes de la guardia de su padre. Con brillantes ojos negros tenían presos a sus amigos amenazando con matarlos.   
\- ¡Ahora te rendirás a mí! – afirmo con una sonrisa - ¡Si deseas que ellos sobrevivan!  
\- No lo hagas Evie – Edmund llamo a la vista de ojos llenos de pánico – ni siquiera lo intentes.  
\- Prefiero morir Evelline – Dalysa gruño desesperada a – no la dejes entrar.  
\- Déjales libres, que se marchen – la voz firme de Evelline siseo – una vez que salgan.  
\- ¡No Evelline! – Edmund se quejó – ¡no dejes que te engañe! – rogo miserablemente.  
\- ¡Tenemos un trato Mirtha! – escupió.  
\- Mi nombre es Ravella – respondió con una voz suave como la seda – di mi nombre.  
\- Ravella – susurro Evelline.  
Eveline acepta sacrificarse para salvar las vidas de sus amigos, para vencer a Ravella. Después de la batalla que enfrentaron Dalysa y Edmund estaban heridos y golpeados. El cuerpo de Mirtha cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, la vista de Eveline se volvió borrosa. Susurros de la voz sedosa de Ravella en su cabeza buscando tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente. Un grito salió de su garganta sin poder detenerlos al sentirse perder, su mirada se fijó en Edmund con una disculpa silenciosa.  
Su mano derecha bajo a su muslo sustrajo la daga negra que le entrego Kaidan, portaba y con una fuerte determinación. Una última mirada a sus amigos y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.   
\- Perdóname – susurro cuando sintió que perdía su voluntad no duro - por favor, no dejes que le pase nada – con un golpe contundente clavo la daga en su pecho al lado izquierdo.   
Los brazos que le sostenían aflojaron el agarre y les liberaron a los dos. Solo cuando el chillido penetrante de la creatura corrupta expulsada del cuerpo de jEvelline. El tono de su piel se apagado le recordó un cuerpo enferma, cenizo y gris.   
Su amada estaba desplomándose en el suelo de piedra de la sala de su antiguo señor, sin un pensamiento más abrazo el cuerpo convulsionándose. Su boca llena de sangre le confirmo que el veneno hacia su trabajo en el su cuerpo. Sus ojos perdían el brillo a cada segundo.  
\- ¡Quémalo! – rogo Evelline al Edmund al distinguirlo a su lado – no se lo digas, por favor. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Cinco hombres irrumpieron en la habitación de la posada y les encerró en una barrera, para evitar que fueran heridos. La batalla fue brutal tres enemigos cayeron antes de que uno de ellos clavara a una daga en su espalda. Con la herida sangrante derribo a los ultimo dos enemigos y se derrumbó en el suelo. Las horas habían pasado.  
El sol del amanecer cruzo la ventana mientras las lágrimas secas manchaban su rostro, contra su pecho el pequeño paquete sostenido con el brazo derecho que ahora estaba en silencio. Contra su abdomen con la ayuda de la mano izquierda, descansaba la cabeza de Kaidan.  
Así en el suelo de la habitación de la posada, fue encontrada por sus amigos. Con solo una mirada Dalysa descubrió que Enuve se veía igual de vacía que Edmund unas horas atrás cuando quemaron el cuerpo de Eveline en mitad de la sala del trono de su padre; mientras sostenía la cabeza de Kaidan en su regazo vio una alma rota que se mantenía unida por el pequeño paquete que empezaba a quejarse.


	12. Epílogo

Su mente se burlaba de ella por su ingenuidad, por su torpeza al creer que podría tener una oportunidad delante de “Ella”. Su corazón estaba desgarrado por la decepción y el dolor, ¿Cómo no lo imagino antes? ¿Por qué se mintió a si misma de esa manera? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para creerlo? Se encontró perdidamente enamorada del nuevo recluta de Lord Alphonse, Edmund desde hace años pero el solo tiene ojos para una mujer, Evelline la señora a la que sirve como comandante de su guardia personal. 

La envidia se anudo en su interior, creciendo cada día. Lord Alphonse se negó a aceptar que su hija fuera libre de elegir a un hombre indigno de ella. Cuando ella se decidió por su vida con Edmund pese a las negativas de su padre de aceptarlo como hombre digno de su hija. Ellos huyen juntos a ferelden, durante meses sus deseos de venganza ante la traición y la burla de la pareja. Una noche una mujer se acercó a ella.  
\- Puedo ayudarte ¿Sabes? – dijo la voz musical – si deseas cumplirlo claro está.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – llamo al no ser capaz de distinguir el origen de la voz - ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate.  
\- Solo con una promesa mi niña – la voz se escuchó al lado contrario – me escucharas hasta el final, antes de marcharte.  
\- Tienes mi palabra – Mirtha dijo en un susurro demasiado nervioso.  
\- ¿Qué me responderías si te ofreciera lo que deseas? - dijo con voz monótona - ¿Aceptarías mi oferta para cumplir tu anhelo? – cuestiono con intensidad.  
\- ¿Bajo qué condición? – pregunto llena de duda y excitación ante la posibilidad de obtener al hombre que deseaba.  
\- Me temo que ese deseo es imposible ahora – respondió la voz como si leyera su mente.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que deseo? – siseo irritada a la voz que la confundía.   
\- Me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a ti querida – un cálido aliento roso su oído derecho – esa maldita niña mimada le ha atrapado – siseo en respuesta como si todo esto le molestara también – le dará un repugnante niño – el dolor que recibió por las palabras no le permitió a Mirtha registrar plenamente su significado.  
\- ¿Qué? – grito – no… no… no… - farfullo mirando a su alrededor en busca del origen de la voz – muéstrate, mentirosa – grito mientras las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas.  
Distinguió el susurro de pasos ligeros en la esquina derechas tras ella, al girar en dirección al sonido una mujer un poco más baja que ella de piel bronceada, cabello como miel oscura y ojos negros.   
\- Le dará un niño – repitió la mujer como si no supiera del dolor que causaba a la figura delante de ella – no le obtendrás ahora como lo deseas, lo lamento – dijo como una madre que intenta consolar a un niño que se ha golpeado.  
\- Entonces no puedes ayudarme – sollozo Mirtha sin molestarle que estaba ante una extraña.  
\- Te equivocas mi niña, puedo ofrecer lo que deseas – dijo crípticamente al rosar su mejilla en gesto de cariño - ¿Qué pasara si pierde al par de pestes? ¿Qué sucede si se queda solo? – un brillo violeta en sus ojos le dijo que no era una persona normal. Pero ha Mirtha no le importo.  
\- Daria lo que fuera por verlo a mi lado…. lejos de ella – la sonrisa de la mujer con sus ojos de amatista ahora fue brillante.

 

.. _ .. 

El trabajo en la granja se terminaría con la cosecha del solsticio de verano dentro de dos semanas más. Con la ayuda de los siete miembros de esta extraña familia y su grupo la cosecha terminaría en tiempo.   
Era el cuarto año desde que inició su vida en ferelden, y el segundo que se mantenían en compañía de la familia Declan. Les insistieron en que no abandonaran la granja con un pequeño de tan corta edad cuando concluyo el trabajo para el que fueron contratados, Helida viuda de Declan suplico que aceptaran quedarse. Sus hijos eran muy pequeños y entre ella y dos hijos mayores no podían manejar todas las tareas de la granja.  
El grito al otro lado de la construcción de madera que habitaban le alejo el pensamiento de su mente. Miro a un lado para comprobar que Evelyn continuaba dormida en su cama, su siesta de la tarde. Dejo los platos en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta para recibir a Dalysa.   
\- Duerme, Dalysa no llames a gritos – reprendió a la mujer. Aun le era diferente verle sin su armadura pese a los años - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Tengo noticias… - le dedico una mueca de dolor – tengo noticias de… Lord Alphonse.  
\- ¿Qué es? – dijo expectante - ¿Cuéntame que pasa?  
\- En la taberna encontré un aviso – extendió el pergamino a ella – afirma que Lord Alphonse está muy enfermo y suplica informen a su hija – el rostro contorsionado de Dalysa dijo mucho a Evelline.   
\- ¿Crees que es una trampa de mi padre? Para que vuelva – se volvió al interior de la cabaña de madera, con Dalysa pisando sus talones – mi padre es viejo, es posible – dijo deseando sonar convencida.  
\- ¡Como los hombres armados que envió! – ella exclamo sin la menor intención de olvidarlo - ¡seguidos de los intentos de secuestro! – afirmo testaruda.   
\- Y los asesinos que vinieron por Evelyn – la voz de Enuve se unió a ellas en el interior – lo lamento pero estoy con Dalysa en esto no puedes creer que no es una trampa de tu padre, Evelline – las palabras sonaban dolorosamente ciertas en sus oídos.  
\- Lo se… - se rindió ante sus argumentos – no se lo comenten a Edmund no quiero….  
\- No guardaras secretos a mi… – Evelline cerró los ojos buscando evitarle. Cuando escucho claramente la fricción de la tunca cuando cruzo los brazos, supo que estaba en problemas – te escucho mi amor – suspiro y se rindió no podía solucionar esto.  
\- Bueno estamos todos aquí, hagamos un plan – declaro al encarar a las cuatro personas que tenía delante.

.. _ .. 

Faltaban dos horas para el ocaso cuando fueron capaces de ver la fortaleza a la lejanía. En compañía de Dalysa y Edmund se dirigía a casa. Un nudo creció en su estómago ante la infinidad de resultados que podían obtener de la reunión con su padre. No era ingenua sabía que podía tratarse de una trampa mezquina por su parte para recuperar el control de ella.

\- Estaremos llegando para la cena – afirmo Dalysa con visible incomodidad – antes de medianoche debemos estar dejando el lugar.  
\- Aún estamos a tiempo de volver, no quiero exponerte de ningún modo – Edmund intento nuevamente convencerle. Pero continuo inflexible – como desees – suspiro pesadamente.

A lo lejos una docena de caballeros con las capas rojas y su armadura azul se aproximaban, con el estandarte de su casa. Con paso confiado se aproximaban como si recibieran a un diplomático o noble. Incomprensiblemente Eveline se tensó ante la acción, sin estar completamente segura del motivo.

.. _ .. 

El olor a madera húmeda y olores de la cocina de la posada llenaban la habitación. Dos camas y una pequeña cuna demasiado vieja para soportar a un guerrero nativo, eran todos los muebles dentro. Por instinto se llevó las manos al vientre con nerviosismo. El murmullo del infante dormido en la cuna saco a Enuve de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola da´len! ¿Has dormido bien? – pregunto al llegar junto a la cuna – su mamae volverá dentro de poco – afirmo susurrante al levantar al niño.  
\- Ansió verte como madre ma lath – se giró para encontrar a Kaidan cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a ella - ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme? – se arrodilla ante ella y rozo su vientre con la nariz.   
\- Yo… ma lath – tartamudeo - solo lo sospecho – reconoció con duda.   
\- He notado el cambio – paso su mano derecha distraídamente sobre su vientre aun plano – puedo sentirlo – un hormigueo recorrió a Enuve de pie enfrente… los ojos de Kaidan brillaron y latidos llenaron sus oídos, pequeños susurros de latidos….  
\- Lo escucho – balbuceo antes de ser callada con un beso. Las protestas del pequeño en brazos los separo – tendrás un compañero de juegos da´len – susurro al inquieto paquete en brazos.  
\- Vhenan…. Dos – susurro queriendo sonar indiferente y fracasando por su gran sonrisa – Gemelos. 

 

La hora de la cena había concluido hacia un par de horas y aun no tenían noticias de sus amigos. Nadie debía saber que estaban en la cuidad, las palabras de Dalysa pensando en trampa le golpean de improvisto. Su pensamiento se ve interrumpido por el antinatural silencio que rodeaba en la habitación de madera.   
Sus instintos tomaron el control de su cuerpo con un movimiento de sus manos un escudo se elevó cubriendo la habitación. El olor de su enemigo les golpeo al comprender que tenía al menos a cinco enemigos alrededor.   
Llama la atención de Enuve ¿Por saber lo que sucederá? que será padre pero no alcanzara a conocer a sus hijos. Recuerda “Mir Halam Lorien” le susurro su mente recordando su sueño hace tanto tiempo, siempre supo que no conocería a sus hijos con su amor. 

.. _ .. 

La sala del trono estaba en penumbras por la hora el dia las columnas de piedra blanca y verde jade brillaban con un tono antinatural. Los tres blasones de su casa en el trono una figura conocida le enfrenta. Vestida con los colores de su casa, con la armadura azul acerado y la espada de su madre. Mirtha está sentada en el trono de su padre.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Mirtha? – gruñe ante su antigua doncella - ¿Dónde está mi padre?  
\- ¡Oh! Le conoces – afirma con una risa gutural – conoces esta pequeña forma eso es inesperado. No realmente – niega con la cabeza – el dolor, la traición y el hurto duelen de esa manera cuando son personas cercanas.  
\- De que estas hablando – siseo a la muchacha. Le observo el brillo amatista de los ojos, la piel bípeda y…. - ¿Quién eres tú? – escupió al comprender que no estaba delante de un ser humano. Una risa gutural resonó en la sala, llevándole un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.  
\- Me olvidaste – afirmo mostrando los dientes afilados – o no me reconoces por mi huésped dispuesto – se burló girando pavoneándose.  
\- ¿Huésped? – recordó las palabras de Kaidan y Enuve – ella no es….  
\- Su deseo de venganza lo hizo posible – corto su réplica – le impulsaste a buscar sus deseos. Le obligaste a creer que era posible – descendió dos pasos del trono – solo para reclamarlo para ti y dejarla sin nada.  
\- ¿De que estas hablando? – la ira y la rabia bullían en su interior como un huracán.  
\- De el – señalo a Edmund con su mano derecha – era todo lo que deseaba y tú se lo quitaste.   
Palideció ante la implicación de las palabras… recordó cada una de las conversaciones con Mirtha. Ella le impulso una y otra vez…. Sin saber de quién estaba enamorada. “Como puedes hacerme esto, tú te creía mi amiga. Te odio… ojala no vuelvas nunca” las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ella tenía la culpa.   
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – afirmo como si le leyera el pensamiento – le otorgue su deseo y ella pago mi servicio con un cuerpo. un trato justo.  
\- Le engañaste – escupió levantando su mano derecha y liberando una bola de fuego a su dirección con la acción – Liberarle ahora.   
\- Eso es imposible – chasqueo la lengua – tu poder será mío.

Impulso ambas manos al frente y de los alrededores de la sala diversas figuras les rodearon, solo tres de ellos contra una docena de caballeros; antiguos amigos y compañeros. Agradeció al creador que no estaba con ellos. 

\- ¡Cumplan la orden de su señora! – grito Mirtha a la multitud de hombres a sus - ¡Matarlos!

La batalla fue difícil enfrentarse a una docena de hombres locos que atacaban sin miedo a morir enfrentaron a Edmund y Dalysa, su preparación como guerreros les facilito derrotar a los enemigos con mucha más facilidad.   
Eveline se concentró en pelear con Mirtha o lo fuera ahora, el clima gélido y el hielo le ataco a cada paso. Sus bolas de fuego expulsaron su hielo, que le intentaba impedir avanzar.   
\- ¡Eres poderosa Eveline! – afirmo satisfecha consigo misma - ¡Tú poder me permanecerá!  
\- ¡Nunca me tomaras! – siseo a la repulsiva creatura que una vez trato de tomar su mente y sus sueños – he aprendido mucho en estos años.   
Un fuerte grito detrás de ella le distrajo de su enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que Mirtha la atrapara tomándola por el cuello con facilidad. Fue cuando lo noto, Edmund y Dalysa estaban presos de dos de los capitanes de la guardia de su padre. Con brillantes ojos negros tenían presos a sus amigos amenazando con matarlos.   
\- ¡Ahora te rendirás a mí! – afirmo con una sonrisa - ¡Si deseas que ellos sobrevivan!  
\- No lo hagas Evie – Edmund llamo a la vista de ojos llenos de pánico – ni siquiera lo intentes.  
\- Prefiero morir Evelline – Dalysa gruño desesperada a – no la dejes entrar.  
\- Déjales libres, que se marchen – la voz firme de Evelline siseo – una vez que salgan.  
\- ¡No Evelline! – Edmund se quejó – ¡no dejes que te engañe! – rogo miserablemente.  
\- ¡Tenemos un trato Mirtha! – escupió.  
\- Mi nombre es Ravella – respondió con una voz suave como la seda – di mi nombre.  
\- Ravella – susurro Evelline.  
Eveline acepta sacrificarse para salvar las vidas de sus amigos, para vencer a Ravella. Después de la batalla que enfrentaron Dalysa y Edmund estaban heridos y golpeados. El cuerpo de Mirtha cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, la vista de Eveline se volvió borrosa. Susurros de la voz sedosa de Ravella en su cabeza buscando tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente. Un grito salió de su garganta sin poder detenerlos al sentirse perder, su mirada se fijó en Edmund con una disculpa silenciosa.  
Su mano derecha bajo a su muslo sustrajo la daga negra que le entrego Kaidan, portaba y con una fuerte determinación. Una última mirada a sus amigos y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.   
\- Perdóname – susurro cuando sintió que perdía su voluntad no duro - por favor, no dejes que le pase nada – con un golpe contundente clavo la daga en su pecho al lado izquierdo.   
Los brazos que le sostenían aflojaron el agarre y les liberaron a los dos. Solo cuando el chillido penetrante de la creatura corrupta expulsada del cuerpo de Evelline. El tono de su piel se apagado le recordó un cuerpo enferma, cenizo y gris.   
Su amada estaba desplomándose en el suelo de piedra de la sala de su antiguo señor, sin un pensamiento más abrazo el cuerpo convulsionándose. Su boca llena de sangre le confirmo que el veneno hacia su trabajo en el su cuerpo. Sus ojos perdían el brillo a cada segundo.  
\- ¡Quémalo! – rogo Evelline al Edmund al distinguirlo a su lado – no se lo digas, por favor. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Cinco hombres irrumpieron en la habitación de la posada y les encerró en una barrera, para evitar que fueran heridos. La batalla fue brutal tres enemigos cayeron antes de que uno de ellos clavara a una daga en su espalda. Con la herida sangrante derribo a los ultimo dos enemigos y se derrumbó en el suelo. Las horas habían pasado.  
El sol del amanecer cruzo la ventana mientras las lágrimas secas manchaban su rostro, contra su pecho el pequeño paquete sostenido con el brazo derecho que ahora estaba en silencio. Contra su abdomen con la ayuda de la mano izquierda, descansaba la cabeza de Kaidan.  
Así en el suelo de la habitación de la posada, fue encontrada por sus amigos. Con solo una mirada Dalysa descubrió que Enuve se veía igual de vacía que Edmund unas horas atrás cuando quemaron el cuerpo de Eveline en mitad de la sala del trono de su padre; mientras sostenía la cabeza de Kaidan en su regazo vio una alma rota que se mantenía unida por el pequeño paquete que empezaba a quejarse.


End file.
